


A Living Gift of Life

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hate how LoT went this year, Henry Allen did not die, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Procedures, Never liked Martin Stein, Platonic friendship between Len and Barry, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Will add more tags and characters as needed, ZOOM was still defeated, no Flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Beloved Mayor Leo Snart of Earth Two was dying.  He needed a liver transplant but there were no matches on his world.  The only match was on Earth One. It was Len Snart AKA Captain Cold, but he had disappeared and was probably dead, or was he?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mick/Len story. Earth Two Snart and Rory will be called Leo and Mike. Hope you enjoy. I will not call this a Legends of Tomorrow fiction because LoT is only in the prologue. A living person can give part of their liver to someone else with little risk. The donor liver will regenerate.

“Gideon, set a course for Aruba” Mick Rory said.

He needed to go somewhere that he could get stinking drunk and stay that way. He just put the man he loved back on the road to his death. Leonard Snart would now die without ever knowing how Mick really felt about him.

“My old friend, please forgive me.” 

Those were the last words he heard from Len, the real Len, not the brain-altered Captain Cold the Legion of Doom had produced. Yep, when he got to Aruba he would ditch the rest of the Waverider crew; he could barely keep up this façade of friendliness. He was starting to hate them all, especially Martin Stein. Alright for him to change history so his daughter could continue to live, guess rules didn’t apply to him. He was jarred from his thoughts by the shaking of the ship.

“We have encountered another time storm” Gideon announced. “It seems like the disruption you created in 1916 was just the beginning.”

The Waverider came to a hard landing in a field surrounded by woods.

“Where and when are we” asked Sara.

“We are on the outskirts of Los Angeles in the year 2017” replied Gideon, “and an unknown life form has materialized in the cargo bay.”

“God damn it” roared Mick as he grabbed his heat gun and headed towards the cargo bay. He was tired of time fucking with him; he was going to burn whatever was in the cargo bay and get the Hell off the Waverider. He would find his own way to Aruba.

Mick opened the cargo bay door and aimed his gun at what appeared to be a pile of rags. The rags shifted and took on a human shape. It lifted its head and looked at Mick. Mick dropped his gun and staggered back as he stared into the gaunt face and feverish eyes of Leonard Snart.

Mike fell to his knees and grabbed the man by his arms, he was little more than skin and bone. “Len, Len is it really you?”

The frail man struggled in Mick’s grasp and cried out, “you bastards, isn’t it enough that you make me see him, now you make me feel him, too. Why don’t you just kill me and get it over with?”

Mick held on, “Len, Buddy, you’re safe, you’re with me on the Waverider.”

“No Mick, you aren’t real, you’re just memories.” Len lifted a trembling hand to caress Mick’s face, “you’re part of my punishment that will never end.”

Mick held on to Len with one hand and mashed the intercom button with the other, “Nate, Amaya, get to the cargo bay, now.”

Len continued to struggle weakly as Mick captured him in his arms and turned him so Len faced the cargo bay door. Nate and Amaya rushed in. 

“That’s Nate and Amaya, Len” said Mick, “they’re new crewmates on the Waverider, they can’t be part of your memories they are real and so am I.”

Len stopped struggling, he looked at Nate and Amaya and then back at Mick. He weakly grasped Mick’s shoulders.

“You’re real Mick? You’re not my imagination?”

“No, Boss, I ain’t, I got you and I ain’t letting you go.”

Len collapsed into Mick’s arms, sobs racked his emaciated body and then he passed out. Mick felt for a pulse, it was there but it was weak and Len’s breathing was shallow. Mick gathered his partner into his arms and stood up. Len weighed less than a child. He turned to head to sick bay and ran into the rest of the Waverider crew.

“Where are you taking him” asked Martin Stein.

“To sick bay” answered Mick.

“Wouldn’t the detention area be more suitable” reply Stein, “after all he did just try to kill us.”

“Get out of my way old man” growled Mick, “or I swear I’ll kill you.”

Mick pushed through his crewmates and ran to the sickbay. He laid Len on one of the tables and turned on the diagnostics. Len was bathed in a blue light that illuminated the many scars both old and new on his skin.

“What’s wrong with him Gideon?” 

“Mr. Snart has the most severe case of time sickness that I have ever seen” replied Gideon.

“Then cure him” yelled Mick.

“I will do my best” replied Gideon, “but his condition is grave.”

Mick looked for something to burn, he heard footsteps approaching and he turned and whipped out his gun. He saw Amaya and Ray. They looked at him with sadness and understanding in their eyes. He sunk into a chair next to Len and held one of his hands.

“How is he doing” asked Ray.

“Gideon’s not sure if he’ll make it. It’s not right that he should come back to me and then die.”

Ray laid a hand on Mick’s shoulder, “Snart’s the toughest man I know, if anyone can come through this, it’s him.”

“Mick” said Amaya softly, “let us get you something to eat and a cot so that you be more comfortable.”

Mick nodded, not taking his eyes off his partner. Ray and Amaya returned with food and a cot. 

“Call if you need anything” said Ray, “we’re here for you.”

“Can you keep everybody else away, for their own safety?”

“Yes, Mick” replied Amaya, as the pair left.

Mick gently stroked Len’s cheek; he did not realize he was crying until he saw his teardrops on the sheet that covered his partner. He kissed Len on the forehead and held Len’s hand against his cheek. 

“Please don’t leave me” he begged Len’s still form, “I don’t think I’ll survive losing you again.”

Mick picked at the food and then set his cot next to Len’s bed. He lay as close as he could taking care not to interrupt Len’s treatment. Holding the hand of the man he loved, Mick fell into a restless sleep.

…

Mick awoke five hours later, he looked at Len, his breathing and heartbeat seemed better or was that just wishful thinking.

“How is he doing Gideon?”

“His condition has improved over the last four hours, his chance of survival has increased significantly, I will continue with the present treatment.”

Mick ate a bit more food then sat at Len’s side and took his hand in his. “Come on Buddy, fight; come back for Lisa and for me.”

Suddenly Len sat up and began to scream. He screamed, cursed and moaned. He thrashed side to side in the narrow bed. Mick grabbed Len’s arms to stop him from throwing himself off the bed.

“Gideon, what’s happening?”

“Mr. Snart’s body is attempting to expel the last of the time sickness; if he survives he will be cured.”

Mick was not sure how long he held Len as Len screamed, moaned and shouted words he had never heard before. He was sure that Len was using a language known only to the time force. The rest of the crew had gathered at the door of the sick bay to witness Len’s agony. Mick turned to tell them to get away but stopped when Len suddenly collapsed against him breathing heavily. 

“Mr. Snart has expelled the time sickness from his body” said Gideon, “he should make a complete recovery.”

Len’s breathing returned to normal. He relaxed against Mick's chest and slowly put his arms around Mick’s neck.

“I’m back; I’m really back, right Mick?”

Mick held Len up, their lips mere inches apart, “Yeah, Buddy, you’re back.”

Len pulled Mick’s head down those few inches and captured Mick’s lips in his in a tired but passionate kiss. Mick pulled Len to his chest and returned the kiss with equal passion. Len’s lips parted to welcome Mick’s tongue, neither cared that they had an audience.

Mick released Len’s lips and stared into those ice blue eyes, “I love you Len, I’ve loved you for years.”

“I love you Mick, I never knew you felt the same. I didn’t think anyone could love someone as damaged as me.”

“That’s because you’re an idiot, Snart” Mick growled. He peppered Len’s face with kisses as his hand started to slip down Len’s side.

“Mr. Rory” scolded Gideon, “I don’t think Mr. Snart is ready for any strenuous activity and you have an audience.”

“Right, Gideon” said Mick not taking his eyes off Len, “everybody get the Hell out of here.”

“No, Mick” said Len settling back on the pillows, “I’d like to see them.”

Mick settled next to Len holding his hand as the rest of the crew greeted Len and told him how glad they were that he was back and what a noble sacrifice he had made. 

Martin Stein held back, “do we have any proof that he’s the Snart from the Oculus and not from the Legion of Doom?”

“Mr. Snart’s right hand shows signs of regeneration with markers that indicate that the procedure was performed on the Waverider eighteen months ago” answered Gideon. “That and the presence of severe time sickness prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is the same Leonard Snart that went into the Oculus.”

“How did he get out” asked Sara.

“He was most likely released during the last time storm” replied Gideon.

“Well if that answers everyone’s questions, I’ll be heading to my quarters to check my equipment.” Len tried to stand up but collapsed back on the bed.

“Mr. Snart, you are in no condition to get out of this bed” admonished Gideon, “have you looked at yourself?”

Len looked down at his body in horror, “Can you fix me Gideon” he asked.

“Yes I can, Mr. Snart, with the proper diet, muscle regeneration and physical therapy I’m sure we can get back to your old self. Now everyone but Mr. Rory needs to leave so you can eat something and then rest.”

The sick bay fabricator produced what looked to be a smoothie. Mick brought it to Len and Len obediently drank it down.

“Yuk, who would have guessed my first bit of food in over a year, would be something so vile.”

“Too bad, Boss” answered Mick, “but you’re going to drink and eat everything Gideon whips up for you, right?”

“Yes, Master” grinned Len, “so do you think you could help me clean up? I really reek.”

Mick chuckled as he helped bath Len under the watchful eye of Gideon and then fed him a soft cake full of pureed fruits and vegetables. He got some dinner for himself on the way to pick up the cold gun for Len to inspect. Len spotted the damage and repairs Ray had made and vowed to kill him as soon as he could get out of bed. Mick took the gun back and then lay on the bed. He helped Len sprawl on top of him using Mick’s chest for a pillow. He threw a thick blanket over them both. He wrapped his arms around Len and kissed the top of his head. 

“I think you should take a nap, Len” Mick started but Len was already asleep.

…

The Legends needed to clean up the mess they made of time. At first Len demanded that Mick stay with him.

“I’m not going to lose you again Mick” he said, “if you’re going I’m going, too.”

“But you can hardly walk Len” argued Mick.

“Fine, then you can carry me on you back, I’ll be Yoda and you can be Luke Skywalker.”

Mick grinned, “I think it would be more like I’d be Chewbacca and you would be C3PO, still in pieces, you know, like from Cloud City.”

Len pulled Mick in for a passionate kiss. Len could do some pretty impressive things with his tongue and Mick felt his knees start to turn to jelly. Len let Mick come up for air and took his face in his hands.

“Mick we’ve wasted thirty years, I don’t want to waste another second. I don’t want to leave your side, is that so hard to understand?”

Mick hugged Len to his chest, “I understand, but the sooner we get this shit cleaned up, the sooner we can get the hell out of here and go back to Central City. I won’t go unless they really need me and I’ll be real careful.”

Len handed Mick an earpiece. “I had Gideon make these so we can stay in touch, but don’t think I’m okay with you putting your life on the line.”

So, Mick only went on missions when needed and Len worked like a demon on getting back in shape. At night they held each other trading kisses and caresses because Gideon had not cleared Len for anything more strenuous and Mick was adamant about following the rules.

“What was it like in the time stream” Mick asked Len one night, “it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Len snuggled into Mick’s chest, “it’s alive, like a god, a very angry god. There are Oculuses all over the multiverse; it is how the time stream keeps track of everything. When I blew up that Oculus the time stream decided I would be punished for eternity.”

Mick pulled Len close, “sounds like the Greek myths.”

Len planted a few kisses on Mick’s naked chest and continued, “My punishment was to see my life over and over again. I don’t know if the time stream got tired of me or lost me during the time storms. I was afraid it would come back for me, but maybe it figures I’ve been punished enough.”

“No time god is going to take you away” vowed Mick, “you’re stuck with me.” 

…..

Time was fixed and it was time for Len and Mick to go back to 2016. The closest the jump ship could get them was four months after they left. They were given a list of dates when they would need to be far from Central City so as not to interact with themselves. 

Len was physically back to normal, but mentally was a different story. He was having panic attacks again, something he had stopped years ago. He also couldn’t sleep unless Mick was beside him and he started having nightmares. Gideon offered to give him medication but Len refused, he would deal with it without drugs. Things would be better once he got home. He missed his sister and his run-ins with a certain scarlet superhero. 

Jax let them off in front of Len’s favorite safe house. It was a cabin outside of Central City in a little wooded area overlooking the Missouri River. Len had a strong desire to bend down and kiss the ground but instead he reached over and kissed Mick.

…  
…

EARTH TWO 2016

….

Mayor Leo Snart entered his house and collapsed into his favorite chair. He was so tired; it was getting harder and harder to put in a full day’s work, but he would crawl to work if he had to. He loved his job and he loved his city and he was going to take care of both for as long as he could.

His husband Mike Rory strolled in from the kitchen with a fussy baby in his arms. Mike was off from his Fire Captain duties today so he had been making one of Leo’s favorite dinners, chicken rice casserole and spinach soufflé. It was hard to get Leo to eat; he hadn’t had much of an appetite lately.

“Morgan is being a little fuss-pot” said Mike, “you hold her while I get dinner finished.”

Leo took his daughter on to his lap, “where’s Harlan?”

“Auntie Lisa took him to the park, the Kiddie Pools opened today, but they’ll both be home for dinner.”

Leo closed his eyes and envisioned their son splashing in the water. He’ll grow up to be a good swimmer like his dad Mike. Tears fell on baby Morgan’s head and Leo started to softly cry.

“Hey now” said Mike as he rushed to Leo’s side. “You know I can’t stand it when you cry.”

“I’m sorry Mike. It’s funny I’m not afraid to die, but I don’t want to leave you. I want to see the kids grow up. I want us to be grandparents together, retire, travel and die in bed as incredibly old men.”

Mike held his husband and cursed the liver disease that was slowly killing him. When Mayor Snart revealed his disease, almost every adult in Central City volunteered to be tested as a possible living liver donor. Leo was put on the transplant list, but because of his mixed racial heritage, nobody, not even his sister was a match.

Their dear friend, Dr. Harrison Wells, had discovered a link to a twin world that had another Central City with a doppelgänger of each of them. There had been another Leonard Snart, but he had gone on a mission through time and had disappeared, he could be dead for all they knew.

Leo dried his eyes and gave his husband a kiss, “I’m alright now, I don’t want to scare little Morganite.”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Guess Lisa forgot her keys” said Mike as he went to open the door.

A frantic Dr. Harrison Wells all but fell into the room, he was out of breath, almost like he ran all the way from Star Lab.

“What’s wrong Harry” asked Leo as he handed the baby back to Mike and went over to assist his friend to a chair.

“Great news, wonderful news Leo” panted Harry, “your doppelgänger on the twin earth has reappeared.”

“How do you know that” asked Mike.

“I had left sensors around Central City attuned to Leo’s DNA” answered Wells, “since Leo is not there it has to be that earth’s Leonard Snart. Now all we have to do is find him and convince him to be a living liver donor for our beloved mayor.”

“What’s going on” asked Lisa who walked in with four old year Harlan.

“We found a donor for your brother” said Harry.

Harry quickly told Lisa the facts as Mike took Harlan into the kitchen for a usually forbidden before dinner cookie.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner, Harry” said Leo, “I’m sure we have enough.”

“No thank you” replied Wells, “I need to make preparations to locate your doppelgänger and make contact.”

“Let me walk you out, Harry” said Mike as he steered Wells out the door.

They reached the street and Mike pulled Harry to the side.

“This is what’s going to happen” Mike said. “You locate the other Snart then let me know. Then we are going to that other earth and this guy is going to be Leo’s living liver donor whether he wants to or not.”


	2. Sweet Home Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick are glad to be home, but an unseen danger stalks them.
> 
>  
> 
> Meant to have this posted earlier but still getting accustom to writing Len/Mick I only read through it once because I have to go to work. Will clean it up when I get home tonight

EARTH ONE: OUTSIDE CENTRAL CITY 2016  
…

Len reluctantly released Mick’s lips, they needed to look over the cabin and get it ready to be lived in. Len always made sure his safe houses had all utilities up and running. He had payments automatically deducted from a bank account under one of his aliases. They opened the door and switched on the light, the electricity was working. Nothing inside seemed to be disturbed. The taps spewed out rusty water that soon became clear.

“I need to check the bikes, you bring in our gear” said Len as he walked out the rear door to a large shed in the back.

The bikes were untouched but their batteries needed to be recharged. They could be recharged overnight and be good to go in the morning. Len squatted down in the back of the shed and dug down into the dirt floor. He uncovered a square box which opened to reveal several thousand dollars in cash. He brought the batteries and box into the cabin. 

“We need to get food” Mick grumbled. “There’s nothing to eat.”

“The bikes won’t be ready till the morning” answered Len, “and we got a ton of MRE’s and beer. So unless you plan on going hunting, you’ll have to make do.”

Len prepared four MRE’s and Mick cracked open a few beers. They ate and then cleaned up the cabin. They opened all the windows to rid the cabin of the stuffy smell. They swept and dusted, changed the sheets on the bed, and took the rugs and cushions outside and gave them a good beating. It was almost dark by the time they finished.

Mick collapsed on the couch, “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“What’s a matter” chuckled Len, “not use to a honest day’s work?”

“Since when are you a fan of honest work” replied Mick.

“I guess you can say I was born again.” Len pulled off his shirt and straddled Mick’s lap, grinding against Mick’s quickly hardening cock.

“Are you sure you’re ready for….” Len silenced Mick with a hard kiss.

Len assaulted Mick’s mouth with his tongue claiming every bit of it. He sucked and bit his lips then soothed them with his tongue. He pulled up Mick’s shirt and thumbed his nipples till they were as hard as stone. Mick could do little else but hang on for the ride. Len finally let Mick come up for air; he looked with satisfaction at his partner’s kiss swollen lips.

“You know what I like best about being home, Mick” said Len as he pulled Mick’s shirt off, “there’s no Gideon here to tell me what I can and can’t do.”

Len nipped Mick’s ear lobe and started to nip and suck his way down Mick’s neck. He nuzzled into Mick’s armpit reveling in his musky scent. Len unbutton Mick’s pants and palmed his erection.

“So Mick are you going to try and tell me what I can and can’t do?”

“No, Boss” Mick replied.

“Good” Len wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist, “bedroom, now.”

Mick cupped Len’s ass, stood up and walked them to the bed room. He sat down on the bed with Len still on his lap. Len unwrapped himself from Mick and pushed him down on the bed.

“I have to go get something from the bathroom” said Len, “you better be naked when I get back.”

Mick stripped off his boots, socks and pants and waited for Len to return. Mick gasped as Len emerged from the bathroom. The last time Mick had seen Len naked was when he was bathing him on the Waverider, he was little more than skin and bones then. Now Len looked like a Greek statue brought to life. He had the lean toned body of a man younger than his years, firm abs and muscular legs. His arms and chest muscles were firm and well defined making his tattoos stand out in all their glory. His cock was swollen and the head glistened with pre-cum.

“Gideon did good work didn’t she” said Len as he crawled on the bed and straddled Mick’s body, “but you, Michael J. Rory, are truly a wonder.”

Mick was all broad shoulders and bulging muscles, his severe burn scars actually added to his magnificence. He seemed to be more than human, the embodiment of fire itself. Len ran his hands down Mick’s body from his shoulders to his thighs, Mick twitched and moaned in response to his touch. Mick was indeed, a force of nature and he belonged to Len.

Len ran a single finger up Mick’s massive cock. His finger swiped a bit of pre-cum and he sucked into his mouth. Len locked eyes with Mick and got up on his knees. He produced a tube of lube, slicked up his fingers and started prepping himself. 

“Wait” said Mick, “you got stuff here. Did you have other guys here?”

Len smiled, “Mick that was literally a lifetime ago.” He leaned down and gave Mick a long slow kiss, “those were just men to fuck. Nobody I loved, and nobody I did this for.”

With that said, Len lubed up Mick’s cock and guided it into his hole. Mick grunted as he grasped Len by the hips and bucked up into him. With each thrust Len angled himself till Mick was hitting his prostate. Len keened with pleasure, but all too soon Mick came with a strangled shout. He pulled Len off, reached around to Len’s hole and gathered some his own cum and lube. He coated Len’s cock with the mixture and roughly pumped him to his own orgasm. 

The pair lay tangled together enjoying the afterglow of their first time. Len nuzzled into Mick’s neck, while Mick stroked him from neck to ass. Mick could have stayed this way all night, but the drying cum and sweat were starting to become itchy. 

“Time for a shower” he grunted as he picked Len up and headed towards the bathroom.

The bathroom contained a large shower with a bench and multiple showerheads. Len hummed to himself as he washed Mick from top to bottom and then surrendered the shower gel and washcloth so Mick could return the favor. They finished as the water was starting to cool. They toweled each other off and headed back to bed where they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Mick reached for Len and realized his was alone in bed. A moment a panic was quelled by the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Len was laying out a breakfast of more MRE’s and instant coffee.

“The bikes are ready” he said offering Mick a cup of coffee, “sit down and eat, we’ll go to the general store after breakfast and get supplies. I also need to get a phone to call Lisa and let her know we’re back.”

“About Lisa” said Mick looking down at his hands, “I’ll understand if you don’t want me around her, after what I told you when I had you cuffed up.”

“That wasn’t you Mick” Len said as he crouched by his partner and took his hand, “that was Chronos and he is long gone. I would trust you with Lisa’s life just like I trust you with mine”

Mick pulled Len into a hug, “I don’t deserve you” he said, his voice ragged with emotion.

“Yes you do, Mick” chuckled Len, “we deserve each other, after all who else could survive being with us.”

They went to the general store and got enough supplies to last for a few days, for Len intended to relocate to one of his Central City safe houses. They stopped by a large gas station to pick up a burner phone. 

Len texted, ‘Trainwreck, at cabin.’

Lisa texted back almost immediately, ‘Coming to kick your ass, Jerk.’

“See she still loves me” said Len, showing Mick the text.

“What are you going to do when she gets here?”

“Let her kick my ass, I guess I deserve it.”

‘Not on my watch’ thought Mick.

Len took the supplies inside but Mick decided to stay outside for a while. 

“If you’re going to burn things be careful” said Len, “it’s a little dry out there.”

Mick walked up the road a bit and waited for the other Snart sibling. Lisa arrived on her bike and skidded to a stop in front of him. She gave him an angry glare and attempted to walk by him. Mick grabbed her, pushed her against a nearby tree and covered her mouth with his hand. Lisa struggled in Mick’s grasp but he held her in an iron grip.

“I’ll uncover your mouth but you better be quiet” threatened Mick.

Lisa stayed still, a rarely seen look of fear in her eyes. Mick relaxed his grip and allowed her to push away from the tree.

“Before you see your brother there are a few things you need to know. We may have been gone for four months in your time, but we have been time traveling and it’s been nearly two years for us. Of those two years Len was held captive and tortured for close to eighteen months.”

“You’re crazy, Mick” Lisa snarled.

“I wish I was” replied Mick, “he almost died in my arms twice.”

“Oh my God, you’re serious” gasped Lisa, “I need to see him now.”

“Okay, but you’re going to go in there hug him and tell him you love him, understand?”

Lisa nodded and dashed up the road into the cabin. Mick followed a few minutes later and found the Snart siblings wrapped up in each other’s arms. Lisa was crying softly while Len was placing kisses in her hair and rubbing circles into her back. Mick took out his cell phone; he had a get a picture of this.

Lisa stayed at the cabin for the next two days. Len and Mick told her the whole story of their times on the Waverider. They held nothing back, she learned about Mick’s time as Chronos and Len’s captivity by the time force. They also shared with her the happy news that they were a couple now.

“It’s about time you two figured it out” Lisa said, “it’s been obvious for years, and it took Lenny almost dying for you two to realize it.”

“I got you a present” said Len, quick to change the subject. He held up a large blue jewel on a diamond studded chain. “At one time this was called the Hope Diamond, but now we will call it the Lisa Diamond.”

“Oh Lenny” Lisa squealed as she grabbed the jewel, “you are the best brother ever; I love you so, to the moon and back again.”

Len smiled but his eyes were full of tears. Mick sat next to him and pulled his lover to his chest. Len trembled ever so slightly as he melted into Mick’s embrace. 

“You know, Boss, I think it’s time we stash the rest of the loot and head back to Central City.”

“You’re right Mick, we’ll leave tomorrow. I need to see how my city is doing and get back in the game.”

Len and Mick took the jewels and art objects that they had snatched and legally acquired through time to a trusted high security warehouse. Len had an account there in his favorite alias. He said a goodbye to his two favorite pieces, the painting Nighthawks by Edward Hopper and the Braganza Diamond, actually a giant white topaz, promising he would come back for them when he was settled. He kept with him a smallish painting wrapped in brown paper.

Lisa had gone ahead to inform The Rogues that Len was back and they would be meeting at Saints and Sinners. Lisa had done a great job keeping the group together and following Len’s rules. There were cheers when Len and Mick walked into the bar.

Hartley climbed up on a table and raised his glass in a toast, “To our captain and his first mate, don’t ever leave us again.”

There were many more toasts drank to the pair. Mick and Len repeated many stories from their times on the Waverider, but they didn’t share the stories about Chronos or the Oculus. Lisa introduced Len to two possible Meta additions to the Rogues, Sam Scudder who had powers connected with mirrors and his girlfriend Rosa Dillon who could induce attacks of vertigo. Len took them as probationary members and instructed Lisa to keep an eye on them.

“So Piper, where’s your crazier half” asked Mick as he accepted a beer from Hartley.

“A trick literally blew up in Axel’s face” replied Hartley, “and he doesn’t want anybody to see him till his burns heal.”

“Tell him there's nothing wrong with a few burns, if he’s lucky he will have some good scars.”

“They are only first and second degree burns so he should be scar free if he leaves them alone” continued Hartley, “I should be getting home now to apply his cream and stop him from picking on them.”

By the time the bar closed Len and Mick were quite drunk. Lisa drove them to the nearest safe house and poured them into bed. She left some ibuprofen on the kitchen counter and several hangover remedies in the fridge. She left, thankful that she would not be there in the morning. The partners slept soundly unaware that Len had tripped three sensors that alerted Earth Two Harrison Wells of his return to Central City.

...

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were relaxing at Star Lab. It was late in the afternoon and the trio was trying to decide what to do with themselves that evening. Iris was out of town with Joe visiting Joe’s Mother so Barry was on his own. Caitlin had already indulged in one of her favorite sports, taking blood from Barry, while Cisco quoted inappropriate movie lines. Barry was about to lob a book at Cisco’s head when they heard the sound of the portal to Earth Two open.

“Greetings Team Flash” Harrison Wells said, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Hey Harry” said Cisco, “what brings you to our fair dimension?”

Harrison quickly told Team Flash about Mayor Snart’s illness and how Leonard Snart was his only hope.

“But he’s not here” said Barry, “he and his partner went off with some time travelers four months ago; we don’t know when or where they are.”

“You’re wrong” replied Harrison, “he is in Central City, I placed sensors around the city to detect Mayor Snart’s DNA and since the Mayor is not here it must be his doppelgänger.”

“I think you’re wrong Harry” said Barry, “we would know if he was back.”

Any further conversation was stopped by the blaring of Star Lab’s alarms.

“Holy Shit” exclaimed Cisco, “somebody is breaking in and they are using the cold gun.”

“Harry, get into storage room and stay there” said Barry, “till we figure out what’s going on.”

Harrison retreaded to the storeroom just as two familiar figures enter the lab.

“Hello Team Flash” drawled Len, “long time no see.”

“But a lot longer for us” added Mick.

Cisco moved his hand to his cell phone to call for help, but Len fired one short blast from the cold gun and the phone was frozen.

“Just let it go, Cisco, nobody’s going to get hurt, we’re just here to talk.”

“Then talk” said Barry.

Mick and Len holstered their guns and sat down. “To you we have only been gone for four months” said Mick, “but for us it’s been almost two years.”

“You’ll be happy to know, Scarlet, that we both became heroes” continued Len, “and it almost cost us our sanity and our lives.”

“So” said Mick, “we’re done with the hero stuff and we’re going back to what we know best.”

“But don’t worry, Scarlet, I remember our deal and I plan for my Rogues to branch out to a few nearby cities. Don’t want Opal City and Keystone City to feel neglected.” 

Len stood up, “Now Mick, Sweetheart, if you can keep an eye on Cisco and the good doctor, me and the Flash are going to have a little talk in private.”

“Anything for you, Darling” growled Mick as he pulled Len down into a kiss.

“I guess we can go into my office” stuttered Barry as he led Len to another room.

As soon as Barry closed the door Len pulled him into a quick hug, “I missed you Barry” he said, “and all the fun we would have together and I got you a little present.”

He pulled out the paper wrapped package and gave it to Barry. Barry opened up the package and gazed at the painting. It depicted a lightning storm over a field at night. There were huge stars in the sky and the lightning was composed of thick white slashes.

“It reminds me a Van Gogh” said Barry.

“That’s because it is, and don’t worry, Scarlet, I didn’t steal it, I asked Vincent to do it for me.”

“Vincent” questioned Barry.

“Yes” smiled Len, “we are kindred souls, him and I. He even asked me to pose for him; I need to see if that painting is still around.”

“It’s beautiful Snart, thank you.”

“Call me Len, Barry, and you’re welcome.”

They headed out of Barry’s office to find Mick helping himself to Cisco’s Twizzlers.

“Time to go Mick” said Len, “see you around, Kids.”

“Wait” said Cisco, “are you two really a thing?”

“The only good thing that came out of that goddamned mission” said Mick pulling Len close.

“Congratulations, I guess” said Caitlin as the pair walked out arm in arm.

Harrison bolted out of the storeroom, “see, he is back, now all we have to do is get him to my earth and take a piece of his liver for the Mayor.”

“Wait” said Caitlin, “you need to ask him first and then only if he gives his informed consent.” 

“But he’s a criminal” protested Harrison, “and he won’t even miss it. The piece we will take will grow back and he will be as good as new.”

“Harry” reprimanded Cisco, “what you’re suggesting is all kinds of wrong and we won’t help you do it.”

“I’ll talk to him for you” said Barry, “but if he says no, that’s it.”

“I guess that’s that then” said Harrison, “let me inform the Mayor and then wait for his doppelgänger’s decision.”

“Len is not just a doppelgänger” said Barry, “he is just as much as a human being as your Mayor.”

“Understood” said Harrison as he stepped through the portal.

…

EARTH TWO: CENTRAL CITY

“Well, what did you find out” Mike Rory asked as Harrison stepped back into their earth’s Star Lab.

“I found out that Leo’s doppelgänger is alive and well” answered Harrison, “but he is also an unrepentant criminal and I doubt if he would willingly help us.”

“Then we don’t give him a choice” stated Mike. “Do you have a problem with that, Harry?”

“Not anymore, we just need to have a plan and I have some thoughts.”

“Like what.”

“Leo’s doppelgänger is involved with your doppelgänger, he also has a sister Lisa, and he seems to be fond of their Star Lab Crew, including the Flash.”

“Good” said Mike, “then maybe I can lure him to their Star Lab and then bring him over to us.”

“I just need another day or two to check the sensors and figure out his routine.”

“One other thing, Harry, Leo is not to know anything about this.”

“Mike, I couldn’t agree with you more. Our dear Leo has never been ‘the ends justify the means’ kind of man and I am sure he would rather die than anything that he considers immoral.”

“Luckily” chuckled Mike, “at the moment we don’t have that problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nod to Tenaya who in her wonderful story 'Nobody's Bitch' called Mick a force of nature, I couldn't agree more. Hope to see some comments and kudos, love you all.


	3. Where is Leonard Snart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len disappears, can Team Flash and The Rogues work together to find him?

EARTH TWO: CENTRAL CITY

Leo Snart felt better than he had in weeks. It’s wonderful what a little thing like hope can do. He called Vice Mayor Mardon and told him he felt up to attending the dinner and ceremony dedicating the new interactive children’s art museum funded by famous artist, Roy Bivolo. 

“I’m glad, Leo” responded Mark, “I know how much this museum means to you. Are Mike and the little ones going?”

“Yes, Lisa will be coming to help take care of the kids; I am so looking forward to it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking why are you feeling so up today?”

“Keep this to yourself, but a living liver donor has been located and things are looking very good.”

“Oh, Leo” said Mark, “I was hoping that is what you were going to say. My brother and his whole congregation have been praying for this for months.”

“Please thank Reverend Clyde and tell him I’ll be by to see him and his congregation soon.”

Later that night Leo and Mike relaxed with their coffee and tea while watching Harlan and other children play with the interactive exhibits. Roy Bivolo was quite the eccentric artist and he seemed to be enjoying the children’s exhibits as much as the kids. It warmed Mike’s heart to see his husband eating with an almost normal appetite. There was finally a light at the end of their dark, dark tunnel. 

“Has Harry talked to the other Leonard Snart” Leo asked Mike.

“Not yet but he has people on that side who are helping him with that.”

“I would like to meet him” said Leo, “put in a personal plea and thank him for his consideration.”

“Harry said this other Leonard is very shy, almost a recluse, he may not even want to meet you.”

“Then I would like to write him a letter and Harry can deliver it.”

“I think that would be a good idea” replied Mike. He slipped his arm around his husband and held him close, “You know I would do anything to get you well, right?”

“Of course I do” Leo placed a gentle kiss on Mike’s lips, when I look at you and the kids I can’t help but think I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“Papa, Daddy” little Harlan came running to his fathers, “look at the picture I made.” The boy held up a drawing of two men, a little boy and a tiny girl “see it’s us.”

Leo scooped his son and drawing onto his lap, “that’s a beautiful picture Harlan, can Daddy take that down to his office and put it up on his wall?”

Harlan nodded happily and gave Leo a gigantic hug.

…

EARTH ONE: CENTRAL CITY

It did not take long for Len and Mick to get back in the swing of things. A heist at a Star City jewelry show went off without a hitch. Making it all the sweeter was that it took place under Oliver Queen’s nose. Len made sure The Rogues used none of their signature tech or gadgets, nothing that could tie the heist to Len and his crew. 

The Green Arrow had his suspicions but nothing he could prove. He even interrogated Barry. 

“Are you sure that Captain Cold had nothing to do with that robbery” Oliver asked Barry, “it definitely fits his M.O.; you aren’t protecting him for some bizarre reason, are you?”

“You know Captain Cold and Heatwave went off with your friends Sara and Ray” replied Barry, “are they back yet?”

“No” admitted Oliver.

“Then I guess that answers your question” stated Barry. “Good to see you Oliver and say hello to the Team Arrow for me.”

Barry took out his phone and texted Len ‘Green Arrow just left, that was you wasn’t it, Elsa, not funny.’

‘A little bit funny, right Scarlet’ Len texted back.

‘A little bit, but please don’t do it again. The Green Arrow would kill you without giving it a second thought.’

‘Okay, not interested in dying again, see you around.’

Barry smiled as he put away his phone. Talking to Len shouldn’t make him so happy but he looked at the previously unknown Van Gogh on his office wall. ‘Screw it’ he thought, Len was his friend and for Barry, friends were few and far between.

Len and Mick divided the loot among The Rogues with instructions to hold on to it till Len could find some buyers. He still had his international group of fencers and would make sure all the gems left the country. His team was amazed that Len could pull this robbery off considering he had only been back a few days, but only Lisa and Mick knew he had been planning this heist well before he left on the Waverider. If his Rouges wanted to think he possessed supernatural thieving powers that was fine by him.

Later that evening Len, Mick, Lisa, and Hartley were having drinks and dinner at Saints and Sinners. Len wanted an update on Rosa and Sam. 

“They are doing pretty good” said Lisa, “the only problem was when Rosa decided to wear one of her new necklaces out on a dinner date with Sam.”

“Did anybody recognize it” asked a concerned Len.

“No, she didn’t get out of the safe house wearing it and once I explained the danger she took it off and apologized. Sam tried to take the blame for it, he said he told her to wear it. Isn’t young love cute?”

“But it doesn’t have to be stupid” sniffed Hartley.

“I wouldn’t talk, Dear Hart” laughed Len. “The only thing dumber than some of Axel’s plans is you when he convinces you to go along with them.” 

“Like I said” giggled Lisa, “isn’t young love cute.”

“And stupid” added Mick.

“Well you three can continue to discuss this” said Len, “I’m going out for a cigarette, Mick, my love, order us another round.”

“Lenny why are you smoking again” asked Lisa, “you had stopped for so long.”

“Ok Sis, this will be my last pack, be back in a few.”

Mick ordered another round, while Hartley defended his boyfriend. He sited a few cases where Axel’s plans actually helped their heists succeed. 

“Let me get Len” Hartley said, “I’m sure he’ll remember Axel’s great plan that help us get almost everything at the Opal City rare coin show.”

Hartley went outside and then ran back in a few moments later, “Len’s not there, I looked all around the outside of the bar.”

The three Rogues ran outside and called their leader’s name but there was no answer.

“He wouldn’t just leave like that" said Lisa, “he told us to get more drinks.”

Mick bent down and picked up a small feathered object and held it out to the other two. “It’s a tranquilizer dart, Len’s been taken.”

…

EARTH TWO: STAR LABS EARLIER THAT EVENING

“So what’s up, Harry” asked Mike as he walked into Star Labs.

“I’ve been tracking Leo’s doppelgänger for the last five days and he spends every night at one location, a bar called Saints and Sinners. I think our best plan would be the simplest.”

“And what would that be?”

“A simple abduction, we grab him, get him to Star Lab and proceed from there.”

“But how do we get to this earth without your friends finding out” asked Mike. “You said the only way there was through their Star Lab?”

‘I have a plan for that, too, so call Leo and tell him you’re doing something tonight and we’ll see if we can bag our quarry.”

Mike called Leo and told him he was making some surprise inspections at his firehouses and wouldn’t be home till late tonight.

“I’ll kiss the kids goodnight for you” said Leo, “have fun and I love you.”

“I love you, too, Leo” said Mike his voice catching a bit, “you and the kids are my life.”

“Ok” Mike said to Harry, “Let’s get this over with.”

Harry got a tranquillizer rifle from his office and then proceeded to the animal lab. He opened a cage and took out one of the young chimps. 

“Come on, Bertie” he said, “you’re going on an adventure.”

Harry activated the portal and the two friends and the chimp went through. An alarm sounded when they exited the other Star Lab portal. Harry pushed the chimp forward then he and Mike hid behind the portal. Catlin and Cisco responded to the alarm and found only Bertie.

“Where did that come from” exclaimed Catlin pointing at the chimp.

The chimp ran over to Cisco and begged to be picked up. Cisco obliged and then checked the collar around the animal’s neck.

“It says property of Star Lab; this little guy belongs to Harry. He must have somehow activated the portal and came through”

“We should take him back” said Catlin.

“No I think we need to teach Harry to take better care of his animals, come on Bertie you’re going to stay with us now.”

Cisco and Caitlin took Bertie back to the main part of the lab; never suspecting that the other two came through. Harry motioned Mike to follow him and the pair snuck out via a rarely used basement exit. Mike stared in shock at this other Central City, not as ornate and golden as his home.

“Come on Mike” said Harry shaking Mike’s shoulder, "you can sightsee some other time, we need to get to that bar.”

Mike Rory hot-wired a nearby car and they sped to Saints and Sinners. Mike parked the car in the alley and walked over to the bar. Harry peeked through a window and sure enough, Leonard Snart was there. 

“He’s with your doppelgänger” whispered Harry “you best stay out of sight. Now I need to figure out how to get him alone. Wait he’s getting up, I think he’s coming out.”

Mike and Harry dashed behind a dumpster and watched as Leonard Snart moved to the entrance of the alley and light a cigarette. He leaned against the building enjoying his smoke. Harry aimed his tranquillizer gun and shot off a round. The dart found its target and Len slumped to the ground. Mike picked the unconscious man up. They ran to their stolen car and headed back to Star Lab. As they carried Len towards the back entrance Len’s phone rang 

“That phone may have a GPS in it” said Harry, “turn it off.”

Mike pulled off Len’s parka but could not find the entrance to the pocket that held the phone. With a growl of frustration he threw the parka on the ground and smashed the phone with his foot. The pair carried Len to the portal and ran into Cisco.

“Harry, Mick, what are you doing here? What’s wrong with Snart?”

Mick swore and delivered a punch that dropped Cisco like a stone. Harry activated the portal and they fled back home with their prize.

…

“No, no” cried Lisa as she looked around the alley, “this can’t be happening again.”

Mick called Len’s phone it rang a few times then went to voice mail, it didn’t stay on long enough to use the GPS. Mike howled in anguish and beat his fists on the nearest dumpster.

“Wait” yelled Hartley over the din, “the tracker I put in Len’s parka still works.”

Mick stopped, “you LoJacked Len?”

“We’re not losing him again” Hartley fiddled with his phone, “he’s at Star Lab.”

Hartley ran back into the bar to get the bag that contained his gauntlets and the Rogues piled into Mick’s car and headed to Star Lab. Lisa checked the heat and gold guns, they might need them both. They reached the back of building and found Len’s parka. Hartley’s sonic blasts made short work of the back door. The trio raced down the hall into the portal room where they found an unconscious Cisco being held by Caitlin.

“Where’s Len” demanded Mick.

“I don’t know” Caitlin answered, “please help me get him to the med bay, he was attacked.”

Mick picked up Cisco, followed Caitlin to the med bay and laid him on one of the stretchers. Caitlin quickly started an IV and attached the heart monitors and oxygen. There was a gust of wind and a crackle of lightning and Barry stood beside Cisco.

“What happened to Cisco?” 

“I don’t know Flash” said Caitlin, “I found him like this down by the portal and those three were there. Somebody hit him hard and he has a concussion.”

“Tell me you didn’t do this Mick” said Barry.

Before Mick could open his mouth, Cisco stirred, “He totally hit me for no good reason.”

“You’re crazy kid” answered Mick “you were already down when we got here; we’re trying to find Len.”

“You had Snart, you and Harry were carrying him and when I asked what was wrong with him you hit me.”

“Lying son of a bitch” snarled Hartley powering up his gauntlets, “we tracked Len here and if any of you hurt him, I swear…”

Before Hartley could say anything else Barry flashed his gauntlets off and pushed him into a chair.

“Everybody calm down” Barry pleaded, “I think I know what happened.”

“Alright, Barry” said Lisa, “start talking because none of this makes any sense.”

If Barry was surprised that Lisa knew he was the Flash he didn’t show it. He turned to Cisco, “think about it Cisco, why would Mick be with Harry, he doesn’t even know him?” 

“You’re right, but I know what I saw.”

Barry continued “was portal used today?”

“Yes” replied Caitlin, “a little chimp accidently came through from Earth Two Star Lab. Oh my God!”

Barry checked the portal settings, “look it was used again less than 30 minutes ago. You did see Mick, Cisco, Earth Two Mick.”

“Shit” exclaimed Cisco, “they kidnapped Snart for his liver.”

“What” all three Rogues exclaimed at once.

Barry related how Harry came to them in search of Len to get him to be a living liver donor for Mayor Snart of his earth. Team Flash told them they needed to get Len’s permission, but Harry insinuated that since Len was a criminal he would never consent.

“I think they took matters into their own hands tonight and kidnapped Len. They plan to use him with or without his cooperation.”

Hartley and Lisa stood tensely at Mick’s side ready to restrain him if he lost control and went into one of his famous rages, but Mick didn’t. He stood quietly but every muscle in his body became tense. This was even more frightening.  
“Well, then we just go there and get him back” said Mick and he pointed at Cisco and Barry, “and you two are going with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm getting in the grove of Len/Mick. Thank you in advance for any Kudos and comments, will start on the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Off to Earth Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission is launched. A vulnerable Len is in Harry's clutches.

EARTH TWO: STAR LAB

Mike and Harry exited the portal with their unconscious prisoner.

“Everything alright in the portal room Dr. Wells” one of the guards asked over the intercom. 

“Everything is fine” answered Harry, “I have completed my journey without any difficulties.”

Harry knew they would be left alone now and they would have time to rest for a moment and reassess their situation.

“We can’t keep him in Star Lab, now that Cisco has seen us” said Harry, “unless you killed him. Did you have to hit him so hard, Mike?”

“He surprised me” answered Mike looking at the unconscious man in his arms, “he looks just like my Leo.”

“Of course” muttered Harry irritably, “he’s his doppelgänger. I have a lab not far from here where I do my more unique research. We’ll be safe there and we can proceed with the pre-op and DNA testing before he wakes up.”

“Alright” said Mike, “but I want to talk to him, let him know what we’re doing and that he will be fine.”

“Mike, he is nothing like your Leo. He’s an unrepentant criminal; he doesn’t deserve all that consideration. In a few days he will be back with his criminal friends none the worse for wear, now let’s go.”

Mike gently picked up Len, holding him securely to his chest. He got in the back of the Star Lab van and rode to Harry’s secret lab. Harry drew blood from Len and then Mick placed him on a bed in a secure room.

“I’m going home” Mike said, “call me with the results.”

“Do you want me to give you a lift” asked Harry.

“No, one of my firehouses is just a few blocks from here; I’ll call for a ride from there.”

Harry saw Mike out then when back to the room where Len laid. He put a cuff around Len’s ankle and attached to a chain bolted to the wall. He then went through Len’s pockets, removing all his possessions. Satisfied, he walked back to his bio lab and started testing Len’s blood.

When Mike got home, Leo was sitting up in bed reading. He put down his book when he saw his husband, “did everything go okay, you look a little upset?”

“Everything’s fine, I’m just tired and I missed you.”

“I can solve that problem” grinned Leo, “get in bed and let me hold you.”

Mike changed into his sleep pants and crawled into bed with his husband. Leo wrapped his arms around Mike and held him close to his chest, stroking his back and placing kisses on his forehead. Mike closed his eyes, but it was a long time till sleep claimed him.

…

EARTH ONE: STAR LAB

“All right” said Barry, “but only Mick, Cisco, and I are going.”

“Screw that” said Hartley, “I’m going too.”

“And me” said Lisa, “he’s my brother.”

“No” said Barry, “Hartley you’re just too hot headed and Len would never forgive me if something happened to you, Lisa.”

“Also” added Cisco, “the smaller the group the better.”

“Okay, Sparky” said Mick, “we’ll do it your way, but this better work. If it wasn’t for your damn portal Len would have never been taken.”

Hartley gave Cisco Len’s Parka so Cisco could try to vibe him. Cisco put on his visor and held Len’s coat. He started to shake and then fell back into a chair.

“He’s still in one piece but I don’t know where he is. We should probably get going.” Cisco got Bertie out of his cage, “We’ll use the same trick they did, there’s probably only underlings at the lab now.”

The three left a very unhappy Hartley and equally unhappy Lisa in the main lab with Caitlin and headed down to the portal room with Bertie. 

Mick pulled Cisco aside, “what are you not telling us, kid, is Len really okay?”

“He’s not physically harmed, but he doesn’t look good” answered Cisco. “He’s kinda curled up in a ball. Like he is having some sort of breakdown. It’s not like Snart, he is usually so strong and self-assured. ”

“I don’t know if it is my place to say” sighed Mick, “remember when Len said we almost lost our lives and sanity during our little trip through time?”

Barry and Cisco nodded.

“Len blew up a thing called the oculus to save us all, but mostly me. We thought he was blown up with it but he was taken into the time force and tortured for more than a year. He finally escaped and then almost died again before he got better. When he was a kid he used to get panic attacks and nightmares, now he’s getting them again and I’m not there to help him.” 

“Oh God” said Barry, “that’s horrible.”

A look of fear passed over Mick’s face and he laid his hand on his heat gun, “he’s been afraid that the speed force would find him and take him back. He probably thinks that’s what happened. I swear if he’s harmed in any way I will kill them.”

“We won’t let that happen” promised Barry as they hurried to the portal room. 

…

EARTH TWO: HARRISON WELLS’ SECRET LAB

Len awoke with a start. Where in the Hell was he? The last thing he remembered was going outside for a cigarette and now he was lying on some bed. He tried to get up couldn't, he realized he was chained to the wall. 

“Mick, Lisa, Hartley” he yelled. No answer, but he didn’t really expect one.

He looked around the room; it was white, with no windows and a single door, locked from the outside. The room was illuminated with recessed lights. He reached in his pocket to get his lock picks but they were gone. He checked the rest of his pockets, everything was gone.

He shuttered as he came to only conclusion that made sense. The time bastards found him and had taken him back. 

“Oh no, please God, no” he cried, he could not go through that again, he would rather die. “Mick, Mick, I need you, please.”

Len felt his pulse start to race and he started to hyperventilate. He was going to have the mother of all panic attacks and there was no one here to help him. He curled himself up into a ball and started to sob.

Len was not sure if he passed out or cried himself to sleep, but the next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder. He looked up and recognized Harrison Wells. Len lunged at him but was stopped short by the cuff and chain around his leg. 

“You’re dead” Len snarled, “and this has no place in my memories, what the Hell is going on?”

“Calm down, Mr. Snart” Harry said. “This might be difficult for you to understand but you are on another earth, you see, there are many…”

“I know all about the multiverse” interrupted Len. A part of him felt relieved, better to deal with another dimension than the time force. “You want to stop with the science lesson and tell me why the fuck you kidnapped me?”

“Of course, Mr. Snart” answered Harry standing a safe distance away. “The Leonard Snart of my earth is a good man and the Mayor of Central City. He is dying of liver disease and needs a transplant and you’re the only donor.”

“Oh, so you’re going to put a bullet in my head and take my liver, doesn’t sound like your mayor is such a good man.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Snart, we would only take one lobe of your liver for the transplant. Your liver will regenerate and you will be as good or bad as new.”

“How droll” sneered Len. “What if I am not feeling all that generous with one of my vital organs?”

“This will be happening with or without your cooperation, but it would be easier for everybody if your cooperated.” Harry touched a button on a panel near the door and a sink and toilet slid out of a compartment near the bed.

“You will be able to reach that in spite of your chain, and I have prepared you some food which I will get now. Think carefully before you come to any decision, the right one will make it easier on everyone, especially you.”

Harry left and returned with some finger foods on disposable plates and waxed paper containers of water and juice. No utensils or anything that Len could turn into any sort of weapon. He slid the food close to Len and left.

Len ate the food more out of need than hunger barely tasting it.

‘How in the Hell am I going to get myself out of this one’ he thought.

….

EARTH TWO: STAR LAB PORTAL ROOM

The trio from Earth One plus Bertie jumped through the portal and landed on Earth Two.

“Who is in the portal room” demanded a guard over the intercom, “please identify yourself.”

Barry held his finger across his lips; they left Bertie by the door and hid behind the portal. 

Two guards rushed in, guns drawn, and found only little Bertie. 

One of the guards picked the chimp up, “I noticed he was missing from his cage he must have snuck in the portal room somehow and set it off.”

The other guard petted the chimp, “bad monkey” he chided, “let’s get you back to your cage, you must be hungry.”

The two guards left without searching any further. 

“See” chuckled Cisco, “it worked for them and it worked for us, now we got to get moving before Harry discovers that Bertie is back.”

“I remember a back door to this place from the last time I was here” said Barry, “I’m pretty sure we can get out unnoticed.”

Barry led the way and they slipped out the back door. Mick stood still for a moment taking in the sight of Earth Two’s Central City.

“Damn, I feel like I just stepped off the Waverider into the future” said Mick, “they are much more advanced than us, aren’t they?”

“Yep” said Cisco, “they got stuff we have only dreamed about.”

“Then why couldn’t they make a liver for their Snart instead of kidnapping Len” Mick asked angrily. 

“Don’t know Dude” answered Cisco, “but I guess it’s a moot point.”

“Guys” said Barry, “we need somewhere to hide.”

“Okay, Sparky” said Mick, “that’s what I know how to do.”

Mick led them to a nearby residential neighborhood, he turned to Barry. “Zip around the neighborhood, look for houses with a lot of newspapers in front and a lot of mail outside, means they’re out of town.”

Barry flashed away and returned in his suit moments later. He grabbed Cisco, disappeared and then returned and grabbed Mick. He deposited Mick next to Cisco in front of a house that fit Mick’s specifications. Mick swayed a bit on his feet.

“That’s almost as bad as time jumping” he said. He looked at the house and nodded, “good job kid, can you get us in?”

Barry phased through the wall and then opened the front door. Mick gave Cisco a pair of gloves and donned his own. The house was empty as Mick expected. Cisco found a computer that was not password protected and he logged into the City Hall website. It showed Mayor Snart’s schedule for the next day as well as some pictures. 

“He’s got a full schedule for tomorrow so it doesn’t look like he’s having any transplant surgery” said Cisco, “Jeez he looks just like our Snart.”

“Cisco” Mick handed him Len’s broken phone, “can you use this to check on him, see if he’s alright?”

Cisco was a little taken aback by the look of fear and pain on Mick’s face, “Sure, Mick.”

Cisco slipped off his gloves and put on his visor. He held Len’s phone and concentrated. After a few moments he took off his visor and smiled.

“He’s doing much better, Mick. They gave him some food and he is eating. I still can’t figure out where he is but he’s still all in one piece.”

Mick rubbed his hand across his eyes, “is there any way you can talk to him, tell him we’re here and we’re coming to get him?”

“Cisco placed his hand on Mick’s shoulder, “I wish I could, Big Guy, but I can’t. So, any ideas on how to get him back?”

Barry had been studying the Mayor’s website while Cisco and Mick had been vibing and talking. He turned to the others with a wicked grin on his face.

“I have a pretty good idea; we know where Mayor Snart is going to be tomorrow, so since they got our Len I think we should take theirs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured only 2 more chapters to bring my little story to a satisfying close. I know this chapter was a little short but it had a natural ending spot. Earth Two Harry is a real dick, Mike not that much. Feel free to add comments and kudos, I love them both.


	5. A Snart for a Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and friends devise a plan to kidnap Mayor Snart, but will it be in time to save Len?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few more tags at the beginning, they are: ZOOM still defeated, Henry Allen didn't die, and no Flashpoint

EARTH TWO

“Sparky” said Mick, “I like the way you think, after we get back home maybe Len would consider letting you join the Rogues.”

Barry smiled, “I don’t think even I’m fast enough to foil my own crimes and arrest myself.”

Cisco was studying the Mayor’s website, trying to determine the best time to snatch him. “I guess we could wait outside his house or in front of city hall?”

“No” said Mick, “we need to take him in front of witnesses so Len’s kidnappers find out right away. They also need to know why he was taken.”

“At nine o’clock he is officiating at the opening of a new water reclamation plant” said Cisco, “there will be a crowd present and reporters, too.”

“It’s not too far from this house” added Barry, “so I should be able to get him back here without causing him any harm, after all he is not a well man.”

“Then we need to eat and get some sleep” said Mick. “Especially you, Sparky, Len told me you eat as much as three men.”

“Do you think it is right to eat their food and use their beds” asked Barry.

Mick removed a heavy gold chain from around his neck and placed it on the kitchen table. “I remember that this was worth five thousand dollars when I pinched it five years ago. I think it will more than pay for turning their house into a Bed and Breakfast for a few days.”

The trio found several frozen pizzas, cans of beef stew and ravioli, and ramen noodle soup. Mick pouted that there was no fresh vegetables or meat, but at least he found some beer and some whiskey. After they ate they sat down and finalized their plan. Barry would grab Mayor Snart and bring him back to the house. He would leave a ransom note with one of the Mayor’s aids and then contact Harry or Earth Two Mick.

Cisco and Barry took the master bedroom which had a king-size bed while Mick opted to stay on the couch in sight of the front door, just in case. Mick tried to sleep but fear and hope for Len kept battling in his head. He heard footsteps, leapt off the couch and grabbed Cisco by the neck. He released the freaked out engineer and patted his shoulder.

“Sorry kid” Mick said, “I’m just a little jumpy.”

“No problem” Cisco replied, “I’m just getting a snack, want anything?”

“Sure, I could use another beer.”

Cisco came back with a beer for Mick and some cookies for himself. “You know we make a pretty good team, what do you think of Team Flashwave?”

Mick drained his beer and lay back down, “When we get Len back I think Team Coldflash sounds much better and after everything Len’s been through, he deserves top billing.”

…

Len scanned the room for the one hundred and fifty-fourth time and he tested and the chain and cuff for the one hundred and twentieth time. There was no way out of this prison. He had been in this room for four hours and forty-five minutes which would make it ten-thirty at night. 

Len punched the wall till the knuckles on his right hand started to bleed, the hand that had been unmarred since Gideon regrew it. Well it will have some scars now. He cleaned his hand and body as well as he could at the little sink, trying to wash away the stench of fear that seemed to permeate his body. There was no way out, no way to stop them from cutting into his body and taking a part of one of his vital organs, or maybe they would take the whole thing. He was nothing to them, just a criminal, just a body to harvest and Mick and all the people he loved had no idea where he was. 

The door to his room opened and Harrison Wells entered, he had another cardboard tray of food and drink.

“I brought you some more water and a bedtime snack; if you push your dinner tray over to me I take it when I leave. Have you decided to cooperate with us?”

“Why do you even need my cooperation” asked Len, “you can just tie me down and do whatever you want with me.”

“We would prefer you to be calm and stress free” Harry looked pointedly at Len’s right hand. “I see you are prone to self-injury.”

“Then why don’t you come a little closer” Len snarled, “and give me something else to injure.”

Harry shook his head and pushed the tray towards Len, “This is what the Mayor likes for a bedtime snack, maybe you will, too." 

Harry took the old tray and left. Len inspected the food. There were two slices of sour cream pound cake, a large carton of water and some hot cocoa with mini marshmallows. Len couldn’t help but smile a little, the Mayor and he did indeed have similar tastes. The sight of the food made him realize he was hungry. He ate the cake and drank the cocoa. Shortly after he was done, he began to feel dizzy.

‘Damn’ he thought, the food had been drugged. He collapsed on the bed cursing himself for being such an idiot and remained asleep until the morning. 

….

The phone rang and Mike Rory answered it, he glanced at the bedroom clock, it was seven in the morning. He heard sounds of Leo in the shower.

“Hello” Mike said. “This had better be good; it is way too early in the morning.”

“Mike, it’s Harry, the DNA is a perfect match. We’re going to save Leo’s life.”

“Oh my God” gasped Mike, “are you absolutely sure?”

“One hundred percent” answered Harry, “we can schedule the surgery for tomorrow.”

“Did the other Leonard Snart agree?”

“Not yet, but it doesn’t really matter, the important person here is your husband.”

“I want to talk to him, explain everything” said Mike, “I’ll be there in a little while.”

Leo came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips, the slight yellow tinge on his skin showing in the morning light. “Who was on the phone” he asked.

“That was Harry, the other Leonard Snart has been tested and his DNA is a perfect match.”

“Has he agreed to be my donor?”

“He allowed himself to be tested, I think that’s a good sign” said Mike, “I know you got a full schedule today so I’m going to meet with him and Harry this morning.”

“Could you take the letter I wrote to him” said Leo gesturing to the envelope on the dresser, “maybe it will help persuade him to help us.”

“Sure, I can do that” said Mike.

Leo walked back to the bed and gazed fondly at his husband. He let the towel slip off as he crawled back between the sheets. “Since we’re both up and the nanny is not due for another half hour.”

Anything else Leo was going to say was stopped by Mike’s lips pressed against his as an enthusiastic yes to Leo’s unfinished suggestion. 

…

The smell of bacon cooking reached Barry’s nose waking him from his restless sleep. He joined Mick and Cisco in the kitchen. Mick had cooked a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Fresh coffee filled three mugs. 

“Aren’t you worried that the neighbors are going to be suspicious” asked Barry.

“They were already over this morning” answered Cisco, “they were perfectly satisfied that we were renting the house, even told us when the home owners would be back. So we’re safe for the next few days.”

“Hopefully we be gone before this day is over” said Mick. He put a plate of food in front of Barry, “eat, Sparky, I need you in top form.”

Cisco and Barry headed to the water reclamation plant. It was decided that Mick would stay at the house. They could not chance that someone would recognize him as the Mayor’s husband. 

Barry and Cisco watched as Mayor Leo Snart approached the small stage and spoke to the man waiting there.

“That’s Mark Mardon” Cisco whispered to Barry, “what’s he doing there?”

“According the city website, he is the deputy mayor” answered Barry, “and his brother Clyde is the pastor of Central City’s largest Lutheran Church.”

“Okay” said Cisco “then he’s the one who gets the ransom note.”

As the pair watched, Mayor Snart approached the podium to the cheers of the crowd gathered there. After the cheering and clapping stopped he started his speech.

“My dear friends, I am so happy that you could join me here for the opening of the totally redesigned Central City Water Reclamation Plant. This redesign was long overdue, the old system was no longer doing its job and I know from personal experience that a poor operating system needs to be replaced.”

The Mayor gestured for Mark to join him at the podium, “You might have guessed that the other operating system I was talking about is my liver and I happy to say that a donor has been tested and found to be a perfect match.”

The audience broke into thundering applause and cheers. Mayor Snart held up his hand to quiet the crowd. “I hope to have my liver transplant operation as soon as tomorrow and I will leave Central City the capable hands of Deputy Mayor Mark Mardon until I can resume my duties.” The crowd broke into applause again, this time for the Deputy Mayor.

“Barry, go now” shouted Cisco, “I’ll wait for you in the alley.”

Barry summoned the speed force and watched the world come to a virtual standstill. He picked the Mayor up in his arms and shoved the note into Mark’s hand. Within seconds he had Leo Snart tied to a chair in the house. He saw Mick glaring at the Mayor with poorly concealed rage.

“Don’t touch him Mick” warned Barry as he left and returned with Cisco a few moments later.

It took several moments for Leo to recover from the disorientation that traveling with the Flash causes. He tried to get up and realized he was bound to a chair then he saw the man glaring down at him.

“Mike, what’s going on, why am I tied up?”

“He’s not your Mike” said Barry, as he deposited Cisco next to Mick, “We’ve come from the other earth to get his partner back?”

“His partner” said Leo, “I don’t understand.”

“Bullshit” said Cisco, “you sent your husband and Harry to kidnap our Len so you could get a piece of his liver. I know this because I saw them and your husband knocked me out and could have killed me.”

“And then your ghouls are planning to chop up my Len and take what you want” continued Mick, “without even bothering to ask his permission. He may not be an angel, but he is a hero to me and his family.”

Mick let out a growl and grabbed Leo by his lapels and started shaking him, chair and all. Cisco and Barry dragged the enraged Rouge off the terrified Mayor.

“Not matter what he is” said Barry in a low threatening voice, “he is our friend and a human being and we want him back.”

Leo Snart looked down for a minute and when he looked back up there was genuine sadness in his eyes, he took a deep breath and then started to talk.

“I must believe what you’re saying is true, if it wasn’t I wouldn’t be tied to this chair, but you must also believe me when I say I had no part in any of this. Mike and Harry told me that your Len was a shy man and did not want to meet me. Mike told me this morning he had consented to be tested and was a match. I would never, ever use someone like that against their will. I would rather die.”

“I believe you” said Barry, “but you’re going to need to prove it to Mick.”

“Then bring me my phone, let me call my husband and hear it from his own lips, then we’ll talk about getting your friend free.”

Barry dashed off to get the Mayor’s phone from where he had hidden it five miles away. Cisco snipped off the bindings to free Leo’s hands. Leo put the phone on a table, turned on speaker mode and hit speed dial button number one.

…

There was a tray of sweet rolls, coffee and juice, on the floor next to Len’s bed. It was the first thing he saw when he woke up with a killer headache.

“I drink tea” he said, “and I could use some aspirin for my headache.”

The door opened up and Harry walked in with a tray of warm tea and two aspirin. He placed the tray on the floor and stepped back.

“What time is it” asked Len as he downed the pills and tea, “and why did you feel the need to drug me, it’s not like I can go anywhere?”

“Around nine o’clock and I was worried that you might harm yourself more” Harry replied. “We got the results of the DNA testing; you are a perfect match for the Mayor. We will do the procedure tomorrow.”

“Whether I agree or not, right?”

“Well, somebody wants to talk to you about that” said Harry stepping aside as a big man walked into the room.

“Mick” shouted Len as he jumped up forgetting the chain on his leg, he fell forward but was caught in the strong arms of Mike Rory.

“No, you’re not my Mick.” Len struggled to get free, “What do you want?”

“Just to talk” replied Mike, he turned to Harry, “get that thing off his leg, he’s not going anywhere and leave us alone.”

“This is not a good idea” responded Harry. He clicked a few buttons on a remote he was holding and the cuff opened. He then left the room closing the door behind.

“I could never beat my Mick in a fair fight and I assume it would be the same with you.” Len sat back down on the cot, “what do you want to talk about?”

“My husband, Leo Snart, the man you’re here to save.”

“Without my permission” sneered Len, “Is that how the Mayor does things on this world?”

“No, Leo doesn’t know, he thinks you are here willingly, he would never take help from an unwilling person, he wrote you this letter” Mike handed Len the letter that Leo had written; Len stuffed it in his pocket. “Leo’s a good man, the best I have ever known.”

“Then it’s a good thing he has you to balance him out” replied Len.

Mike wiped his hand across his eyes then looked at Len, “we have two children, they need him and so do I. I love him more than life itself; have you ever felt that way about someone?”

Len laughed mirthlessly, “yes, in fact, I died for him and now he has no idea where I am, and neither does my sister, or the rest of my family.”

Mike had the decency to look ashamed, “Please” he implored, “just tell Leo you consent to the transplant. I promise you will get the best of care and you will be returned to your family as soon as possible. I have quite a bit of money put aside, I can convert it into gold or jewels and you can have it all.”

“I’ll tell what I’ll do” said Len, “you let me go home and I will give your request serious consideration.”

“I wish I could, but I can’t take that chance.” Mike’s phone rang and he answered it. “What do you want, Mark, I’m a little busy right now. What, calm down Mark, what happened?”

Len noticed a look of fear on Mike’s face as he listened. Mike closed the phone and banged on the door. “Harry, find a laptop and get in here.”

Mike grabbed the laptop from Harry and brought up the local news feed, Len looked over Mike's shoulder to see what was so upsetting. It was a video of Mayor Snart giving a speech in front of some public building. Then he was gone in an all too familiar flash of yellow lightning, Len chuckled. Mike and Harry glared at him.

“I guess I was wrong when I said my family didn’t know where I was” said Len, “I’m pretty sure your Leo has just been abducted by the Flash.”

Mike’s phone alerted that a text had been sent, it was from Mark. Mike read it and then tuned to Harry.

“Mark sent a picture of a ransom note, it is addressed to you.” Mike read the note out loud, “Harry: I want our Leonard Snart back, the Mayor will not be harmed. I will contact you soon: Barry. Who is Barry?”

“Barry Allen is the Flash and my friend” answered Len, “and he has come to take me home.”

Harry looked at Len in surprise, “but Barry is a hero and you’re a criminal, how can he be your friend?”

“Is everything black and white, in your world Harry” asked Len, “it’s not in ours, there are a lot of different shades of gray and I am one of those shades.”

Mike shook himself out of the stupor he was in and addressed Len, “this is the same Flash who helped us defeat ZOOM. He won’t hurt Leo, right?”

“I don’t know who ZOOM is” answered Len, “but Barry will not hurt him.” Before Len could add more reassurances Mike’s phone rang, it was the Mayor.

“Leo are you all right” Mike shouted into the phone, “yes, he’s okay he’s here with me and Harry is here, too.” Mike put the phone on speaker and held out towards Len.”

“Mr. Snart” spoke Leo through phone speaker, “this is Leo Snart, I can’t apologize enough for all you have been through. If I had known what my husband and dear friend had been planning I would have stopped it before it even started. I am truly thankful that you have not been harmed in anyway.”

“So am I Mr. Mayor” said Len, “I’m ready to go home now, I’m hoping you can make that happen.”

“You’ll be sleeping in your own bed tonight” assured Leo, “but first I have some people who need to talk to you.”

“Boss, are you really okay” came a familiar growl over the phone, “if anyone has touched you I’ll kill them.”

“I am fine, my love, and I’ll be even better when you’re holding me. Is Barry there?”

“Yep, Sparky and Cisco are both here and they want to say hello.”

“Hi Len” the two young men said together.

“Back at you” said Len, “now I guess I owe both of you, it will probably take me a while to pay you back.”

“Put in a good word for me with your sister and we can call it even” said Cisco.

“How about you, Scarlet, I have a nice Monet that would look good next to your Van Gogh.” 

“Will talk about it once we get you home Len” replied Barry, “now Mick wants to talk to you again and then the Mayor wants to talk to his husband.”

“Get here soon, Buddy” said Mick, “before I go nuts and start burning things.”

“Mike” said Leo, “we can all meet at Star Lab and send these gentlemen back to their earth and then we will talk at home.”

“I haven’t ruined everything, have I Leo?”

“Of course not, sweetheart, you are my husband and the father of my children, it would take a hell of a lot more than this to tear us apart. My phone battery is almost out, call Lisa and Mark and tell them I’m alright, I love you.”

“I love you, too” said Mike, his voice raw with emotion, “I’ll see you soon.”

Leo turned to Mick, “so how do we get to Star Lab without being seen, I imagine the police are looking for me?”

Mick looked over at Barry who was stuffing his face with left over pizza and ravioli straight from the can.

“What” Barry said, “If I have to flash three people from here to Star Lab I need to eat some more carbs.”

“I am so glad my phone is charged up” grinned Cisco, “I need to record the historic meeting of the two Snarts and the two Rorys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still think I will wrap everything up in one more chapter. The very exciting meeting of the Snarts and Rorys will set the tone for the last chapter.


	6. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back safe at home, Len needs to make a very important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this 2 chapters instead of one, it had a very natural ending spot. For sure it will end with chapter 7.

Harry had called ahead to alert Star Lab security that the Mayor and the visitors from the other earth would be dropping by. He asked security to escort them to the conference room by the portal. Mark had alerted the media that the Mayor was safe, but almost all of the Star Lab personnel still had to see the Mayor with their own eyes to be sure. There were cheers and applause when the Mayor stepped into Star Lab; he got handshakes, hugs, and even a few kisses. Leo led them into the conference room before the staff noticed the unusual appearance of the man they would recognize as the Mayor’s husband.

“Since you look just like my Mike” said Leo, “people will start to wonder about your clothes and the angry look on your face. Do you ever smile?”

“I will when I get my Len back” replied Mick, “and when I can put a beat down his kidnappers.”

…  
Len, Mike and Harry made their way to Mike’s car.

“I call shotgun” Len said. He looked at the hesitant faces of his former captors. “Do you really think I’m going to try and run? My Mick and home are waiting for me at the end of this drive.”

Harry sighed and held the front door open. The thief slipped in besides Mike. Len looked his unhappy companions, “seatbelts, please.”

The three were silent during the short drive; they were met at the back door by a security team.

“Is the other party here” asked Harry.

“Yes sir, in the portal conference room” the guard replied.

Len paused in front of the conference room door, “you better let me go in first. I will need to see Mick. He’ll need calming him down or he will most likely kill one of you and I don’t think even the Flash would be fast enough to stop him.”

“We’ll wait here” said Harry; the prospect of being attack by someone the size of Mike was very unappealing. 

Len pasted on his trademark smirk as he opened the door, but when he saw his lover the façade shattered. Len just held out his arms as Mick bounded over to him and enveloped him in a crushing embrace. Len closed his eyes and captured Mick’s lips in a fierce kiss, all he wanted to do was smell, feel and taste his partner. He barely heard the squawk from Cisco as Barry flashed the phone from his hands. 

“It’s a private moment” Barry to Cisco, “it would be wrong.”

“Oh. Lenny” said Mick as the two finally came up for air, “I was so fuckin scared, I thought I lost you again."

“Me, too, Mick” answered Len, “I thought the time bastards had gotten me.”

Len cradled Mick’s face between his hands and Mick placed his hand over Len’s right hand and brought the palm to his mouth to kiss. He felt the broken skin on Len’s knuckles. 

He glared at Len’s wounds, “those bastards hurt you. I’ll kill them.”

“No Mick” Len captured Mick’s face between his hands again, “they were willing to do anything to save their Leonard Snart. Just like you would do for me and I would do for you, I can’t fault them for that." 

“But they hurt you” protested Mick.

“No I had a disagreement with a wall and did this to myself” Len kissed Mick tenderly, “promise me, no violence.” Mick nodded.

“May my husband and friend come in now?”

Len turned upon hearing his own voice. A look of amazement briefly crossed his face, “Mayor Smart I assume” he drawled.

“Mr. Snart” Leo answered, “again, let me say how extremely sorry I am for all that has happened to you and how grateful I am that you were not harmed. I hope you, your partner and your friends can find it in your hearts to forgive my husband and friend.”

“Well, no harm, no foul, I guess” replied Len, he held Mick tightly around the waist; “you can let them in now.”

Leo opened the door and admitted his husband and his friend. Mike caught up his husband in a loving embrace. “Are you okay, Leo” he asked. Leo nodded and returned the hug.

“No Leonard Snarts were harmed in the making of this adventure” snickered Cisco. This earned him a glare from his Earth One companions.

“Oh come on” said Cisco, “I thought that was pretty witty.”

“More like half witty” countered Len, he turned to Leo, “now Mr. Mayor we would like to get home, our family is worried about us.”

“Of course, Harry, send these good people home” Leo replied.

The group stepped into the portal room, Len looked at Harry, “two things, Harry, number one, I would like to have the things you took out of my pockets when I was unconscious.” 

“Certainly” said Harry as he reached into his lab coat pocket and returned Len’s wallet, lock pick kit, and keys.

“Number two” said Len as he decked Harry with a punch to the jaw. “That will do it, now send us home."

Barry looked down at Harry sitting on the floor nursing his jaw, “I don’t think you should come to our earth anymore. I will miss you and Jesse but I think it’s for the best.”

….

EARTH ONE: STAR LAB PORTAL ROOM

The four adventurers leapt back to their own earth and were greeted by an out-of-breath Caitlin. “Thank heavens you're back, I was getting really worried and I don’t know what to do with all of them.”

“All of whom” asked Barry.

The question was answered when Len’s entire Rogues Gallery stampeded into the portal room. Lisa let out a squeal and jumped into Len’s arms.

“Don’t you ever do this again" Lisa scolded, “I’ll chain myself to you if I have to.”

“Can we go up to the main lab” asked Barry, “it’s a little crowded down here.”

Barry led the group up to the main lab. Cisco pulled Caitlin aside, “what the hell happened while we were gone?”

“Hartley and Lisa called them, and then they all showed up. I didn’t have the heart to call the police, they were all so worried, they didn’t cause any trouble, and they brought food.”

“They brought food” exclaimed Cisco, “great; I haven’t eaten since early this morning.”

Cisco ran up to the main lab to check out the food and the Rogues. On the plus side, there was fried chicken, pizza, Chinese food, ribs, and fries. On the minus side there were Trickster, Jr., Rainbow Raider, Peek-a-boo, Weather Wizard, Pied Piper, Golden Glider, and a man and woman he did not know. Cisco decided the food won out and waded in among the villains to fill his plate. 

“Who are the new members” Cisco asked Lisa, “are they metas?”

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough” answered Lisa. She motioned Top and Mirror Master over, “this is Rosa and Sam, guys this is Cisco. We don’t hurt him, we don’t hurt any Team Flash members, got it.”

Rosa and Sam murmured their agreement and wandered back to the food. After about thirty minutes Len gathered up his Rogues to go home. 

“Time to let Team Flash recover and I could use a shower and some down time” Len pulled Barry and Cisco to the side, “thank you again, I know you didn’t have to come for me and it means a lot that you did.”

“Does that mean you’re going to stop stealing” asked Barry.

“Ah, Barry, it would be fantasy world you’d be living in” laughed Len. He grabbed Mick by the waist and summoned his Rogues, “come children, time to go home.”

“We’ll let you know when we need to get Team Coldflash together” said Cisco.

“What” said Len, obviously confused.

“I’ll explain it to you on the way home, Buddy” said Mick.

…

Len stripped off his clothes on the way to the shower. He turned the water on full blast and reveled in the pounding it gave his naked skin. He smiled when he was joined by Mick. When they were done Mick grabbed a towel, wrapped up Len and carried him to the bedroom. Mick laid Len down and covered him with his still wet body.

“When we make love you always make sure I’m well taken care of” Mick said covering Len’s face and neck with kisses, “Now this time I’m going to take care of you.”

Len held on while Mick covered him with kisses and gentle nips. He sucked and mouthed at Len’s scars as if trying to heal them with his love. By the time he took Len into his mouth, Len was beyond words, just holding on for dear life. He came with a violent shudder and collapsed into the bed. Mick chuckled and held Len close to his chest; Len slipped his hand down and stroked Mick to his own orgasm. Never let it be said that Len Snart didn’t share.

Len untangled himself from Mick’s arms. Mick had quickly fallen into a deep sleep; he probably didn’t sleep well last night, not having the benefit of knock-out drugs. He wandered around the apartment picking up their clothes and putting them in the hamper. He would never again complain about Mick’s clothes on the floor. Mick’s clothes on the floor meant Mick was there. Len picked up his pants and felt a wad of paper in the pocket. It was the letter Leo Snart wrote, when he thought Len was a shy recluse. He settled himself on the couch, opened the letter and began to read.

 

Dear Mr. Snart:

If you are reading this letter then you have met my husband Mike and friend Harry. I know I am asking a great favor from you. To give a piece of yourself to a friend is a great deed, but to do the same for a stranger is almost unheard of. If I was a single man, I would accept my disease as my roll of the dice and I would spend whatever time I had left making sure my city would be in good hands. But I am a husband and a father. I have two beautiful children, Harlan and Morgan, and my husband, Mike, is a brave and loving person. I know how much they need me and how much I need them. I want to see my children grow up and my husband grow old. You are my only and best shot at having the future I so desperately want. 

My friend Harry tells me you are a shy man with no family. I very little family, my father was a terrible person and thank heavens he is gone from the earth. My mother and my sister’s mother are also gone. My little family consists of Mike, my sister, Lisa, Harlan, and Morgan. I have often wondered what it would be like to have a brother. No matter what you decide, maybe we could meet and be family to each other? 

Well, that’s about all I have to say, hope to meet you soon, no matter what you decide.

Sincerely, yours  
Leo Snart

 

Len folded the letter and put it back in the envelope; it was then he noticed the photo, he stared at it for a while. Then Len got up made, two quick phone calls and laid out some clothes for himself and Mick. He made a pot of coffee and proceeded to rouse his partner. 

“Wake up Mick; I made reservations at the Aberdeen Steakhouse. I can’t remember the last time I had a T-bone steak dinner with all the trimmings.”

Mick rolled over and pulled the blankets more tightly around him, “leave me alone, Len, I’m tired.”

Len pulled the blanket off, “Come on Mick, just imagine, wedge salad with blue cheese dressing, ribeye steak, twice baked potato, creamed spinach, and maybe cheesecake for dessert?” He grabbed Mick’s legs and started to pull him out of bed, “I made you coffee and I’ll even drive.”

“Alright, alright” said Mick, “let me take a shower, but I’ll drive.”

Two hours later the pair sat lingering over coffee, tea, cheesecake and bread pudding. Mick reached over and covered one of Len’s hands with his; he pulled Len to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Okay, Boss, what do you want to talk to me about?”

“What makes you think I want to talk to you about anything” Len asked innocently.

“Come on, Len, all my favorite foods, out with it.”

Len handed Mick the Mayor’s letter, Mick read it then looked at his partner. “You want to do it, right; you want to be his living liver donor, why?”

Len handed Mick the photo, “those are his kids, the girl looks just like Lisa when she was little and the boy has your eyes and ears. You know when Lisa was little I basically raised her, I wanted her to turn out better than me but I failed.”

“No you didn’t, Buddy” said Mick gently, “she’s happy and healthy and she is loved.”

“But I always wondered how we would have turned out if we had two loving parents, I don’t want to take that away from these kids.” Len entwined Mick’s fingers with his, “but I won’t do it if you say no.”

“How safe is this operation” asked Mick.

“Glad you asked” said Len as he pulled out an information sheet and gave it to Mick, “this is our earth’s info and they’re more advanced than us, so it’s probably even safer.”

Mick skimmed the paper, “if you really want to do this, I won’t stand in your way, but Lisa and your Rogues might be harder to convince.”

Len smiled, “we are meeting them at Saints and Sinners in thirty minutes, once they know you’re okay with it and coming with me, I think they can be convinced.”

“Coming with you? Well you’re right about that” said Mick, he handed Len the check’ “let’s go.”

Mick was right, the Rogues were much harder to convince, especially Lisa. They finally relented when Len reminded them that he didn’t need their permission. He also agreed to let them visit him while he was hospitalized and to let Lisa come along with Mick and himself.

“How do you know they will agree with these demands” asked Hartley.

“If they want a piece of me they will have no choice” replied Len, “and I can’t see anyone being able to say no to both Mick and Lisa.”

Lisa went home and packed a bag, she said she would stay at Mick’s and Len’s place so they could go over to Star Lab together in the morning.

“This is a little awkward” complained Mick as he held Len close, “I had planned on doing things to you tonight but not with your sister out there on the couch.”

Len smiled and snuggled into Mick’s side, “we have the rest of our lives, Love.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Snart” Mick growled.

….

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were hunched over a computer at Star Lab. Barry was glad he was off today for the last few days had put him through an emotional and physical wringer.

“Is it really right for a hero to keep bringing us bootleg copies of Game of Thrones” Barry asked Cisco playfully.

Before Cisco could answer a voice drawled, “There’s a little thief in all of us, right.”

Team Flash looked up and saw Len, Mick, and Lisa, minus their guns, carrying duffle bags instead.

“When are you guys going to stop breaking in” asked Cisco.

“When you get better alarms, Sweetie” answered Lisa.

Barry looked at the duffle bags, “you guys going somewhere?”

“Yep” replied Len, “ To Earth Two, someone there needs my help, and he’s gonna get it.”

Barry grinned, “You keep proving that there is….”

Len held up his hand, “I know, Kid, there’s good in me. I’m chocked full of goodness, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, maybe the doctors can remove it when they take the piece of my liver.”

“I don’t really trust them” said Mick, “I want one of you to come with to watch our backs.”

“I’ll go” said Cisco, almost falling out of his chair, “I’ll be a good back watcher.” 

“His sister ain’t the one that needs protecting, Cisco, Len is.”

“I should go” said Caitlin softly, “I understand the procedure and I can be in the operating room, Barry, can you take me home so I can pack a few things?”

Caitlin was back in less than ten minutes and the little group was ready to go.

“Thank you, Doctor” said Len, “this is more than I deserve.”

“No it’s not” said Caitlin. “It’s an incredibly selfless thing you are doing, and I’m glad to help.”

 

EARTH TWO: STAR LAB PORTAL ROOM

“Dr. Wells, some visitors from the other earth have arrived” said the voice of the portal room guard over the intercom, “are you expecting anyone?”

Harry ran down to the portal room and addressed his visitors, “Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, Dr. Snow, and I would guess. Ms. Snart, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Len stepped forward, delighting in the way Harry flinched “I’m not here to hit you again; I’m here to be your Mayor’s living liver donor. I haven’t had anything to eat or drink since midnight so let’s get the show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I need to do some research on living liver transplants, but will be back with the next chapter in 2 weeks or less.


	7. Two Worlds Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big meet and greet at the hospital. Len and Leo share. Mick has a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Tenaya's advice and made this two chapters, It has a natural ending spot, I think you will agree.

Harry whipped out his phone and speed dialed a number, “Leo, have you eaten anything yet today? Good, get to the hospital, your liver donor is back and he’s going to help you.” Harry turned to Len, “we need to get to the hospital ASAP; I did all of the necessary blood tests two days ago, with luck we can get this done today.”

Len hesitated as his family and Harry approached the Star Lab van, there were already two people in it. 

“You two can go” Harry told the guards, “I’ll drive, to paraphrase yourself, Mr. Snart, do you really think I would do anything when the life of my friend is waiting at the end of this drive?”

Len nodded and got into the van, Lisa, Caitlin and Mick followed. Harry made several phone calls on the way and Len murmured something about the dangers of distracted driving. The van pulled up to a side entrance of the hospital, a man in a lab coat was waiting to meet them.

He enthusiastically pumped Len’s hand, “Mr. Snart, I am so glad to meet you, I am Dr. George Morikawa. I will be the lead surgeon on yours and Mayor Snart’s surgery.” The Doctor grinned like a schoolboy, “I’ve heard the theory of parallel earths but to find out it is real and that I will have a part in this historic moment is a dream come true.”

Len extricated his hand from the Doctor’s, “I’m so pleased you’re glad, Doc, but the story will be that I am the Mayor’s long lost brother.”

“That’s right, George” continued Harry, the only reason you know about the other earth connection is in case there are unforeseen complications.”

“Of course” the doctor said, “my lips are sealed.”

Dr. Morikawa led them through a tunnel system and arrived in a quiet wing of the hospital. “This wing is temporarily closed" he said, “so it will be an ideal place for Mr. Snart and the Mayor to recover. I will stay here during the first few days of your recovery and I have arranged for an experienced ICU nurse to stay to assist me.”

“Look, Doctor” said Lisa, standing protectively in front of Len, “I need to know exactly what you guys are planning to do to my brother before I let anything happen.”

“I will explain everything as soon as the Mayor gets here and then Mr. Snart will get an abdominal MRI and they will both need a few more blood tests. Hopefully we can proceed with the transplant before the day is over.”

A few moments later Harry received a text, “Leo, Mike, and the nurse are here, I will go get them and bring them through the tunnel.”

Len placed his hand on Lisa’s wrist, “you will behave yourself. I don’t want you attacking anyone. If Mick can keep his fists to himself, you can, too.”

The newcomers entered the room and anything Lisa was going to say or do was forgotten, she simply stared. The Mayor looked just like her brother, if her brother was dressed in a conservative gray suit and sported a neat black afro instead of a graying buzz cut. Mick’s double had a dark brown crew cut and was dressed in a Fire Captain’s uniform. At least the woman with them looked right.

“Shawna Baez” Lisa cried, “What are you doing here?”

“Hello Ms. Snart” the woman answered, “You must know my counterpart on your earth, my name is LaShawn Mardon now and I will be the nurse for your brother and the Mayor.”

“So are you married to Mark” asked Mick.

“No, Mark is my brother-in-law; I am married to the Reverend Clyde Mardon who would very much like to meet all of you.”

“Sure, why not” drawled Len, “I’ll take all the help I can get.”

“Thank you Mr. Snart” Shawna answered, “and thank you for this wonderful gift you are giving our Mayor and our city, I don’t know what we would do without his leadership.”

Lisa then remembered her righteous anger and what she was going to say to the ones who kidnapped her brother. “You should both get down on your knees and beg Lenny’s forgiveness” she said as she pointed at Mike and Harry, “You thought you could just take what you wanted because you figured he was just a criminal. No matter what Lenny is, he’s a better man than either of you. After all you did to him he still came back to help.”

“Calm down Lisa” said Len, “nobody is getting down on their knees to me.”

“But she’s right” said Mike, “Please forgive us, we should have just came to you and asked for your help, we were just so frightened that you would say no.”

Len chuckled, “I would have said no and I wouldn’t have given the matter another thought.”

“Then what changed your mind, Mr. Snart” asked Leo.

“Two things, Leo, your letter and your husband, I willingly died to save my partner” Len grasped Mick’s hand, “and your Mike was willing to do anything for you, I can understand that kind of feeling, and call me Len.” 

“Excuse me” said Dr. Morikawa, “the MRI department is ready for Mr. Snart and Shawna needs to draw some blood.”

“I’ll go with Len” said Caitlin, “so far I don’t seem to have a double on this earth.”

When Len returned he found Leo alone in the room. “Everyone else is in the conference room down the hall eating, there’s plenty there for you, Dr. Snow, why don’t you join them.”

“So” said Len, after Caitlin left “any special reason you wanted to get me alone?”

Leo smiled, “If I’m going to have a piece of you in me for the rest of my life, I thought I’d like to get to know you better. Mike said they treated you so badly because you are a criminal. Criminals don’t have heroes coming to save them, there’s a lot more to you isn’t there, Len.”

“Criminal, hero, martyr, dead, resurrected” Len mused, “You could say that. I make no excuses for what I do, I’m a thief and I enjoy it. My gang and I don’t hurt innocents, only take from those who can afford to lose it or don't deserve it. I love my city and I protect it in my own way.”

“You grew up in Central City” asked Leo, Len nodded. “I did, too” Leo continued, “not the happiest of childhoods, but I couldn’t see living anywhere else.”

“I know all about unhappy childhoods” responded Len. “My dad was a bad cop and a drunk. My mom disappeared when I was six, I don’t know what happened to her, but I think Lewis killed her. He went to jail for stealing an emerald and he came out even more of a monster. After that he would beat me for any little thing, I tried my best to avoid him. It got a little better for a while when Lisa’s mom showed up and Lisa was born.”

Len shifted in his chair, his body tensing, “When I was twelve he forced me to go out on crime jobs with him, I had small hands that could get into tight spaces. When I was fourteen I was caught and sent to Juvie. I met Mick there, the best thing that ever happened to me. When I got out Lisa’s Mom was gone, probably met the same fate as my Mom.”

“Why did you stay” asked Leo.

“To protect Lisa, I took my beatings and hers’ when I could. By the time Lisa was old enough to leave, our feet had already been placed on the path we now tread.”

“So you became the hero thief of Central City” said Leo, “you could have turned out worse. What happened to Lewis?”

“I killed him, he came back and threatened Lisa so I took him out of this world and sent him straight to Hell, I hope.”

“Good” answered Leo, “sounds like he got what he deserved.”

“After that Mick and I got involved with some time traveling idiot good doers. I got killed, but I came back. Mick got kidnapped and brainwashed but he came back. Time got broke and time got fixed and we realized we belonged together, only took thirty years.” 

“So that’s my life in a nutshell” said Len, “how did your childhood differ from mine? How did you become a politician instead of a crook? Although some folks say a politician and a crook are kind of the same.”

Leo smiled, “I guess I was a little luckier than you, my father was a lawyer for the city. The mayor and council members thought he was brilliant and had great future in politics. What they didn’t know was that he was a psychopath that abused his wife and son. He drove my mother to drink; she was never that stable to begin with. One night, while drunk, she drove her car into a tree, she was killed instantly.” 

“How old were you” asked Len.

“Seven” replied Leo, “her death created a scandal that dimmed his political career, since he couldn’t punish her anymore he took it out on me even more. Things got a little better after he married Lana and Lisa was born.”

“I was wondering if you had a Lisa, will I get to meet her?”

“She will be coming by with the kids before surgery” answered Leo. “Over the next few years Lewis’ political future tanked, he became erratic in public and his private career also floundered. He continued to abuse his family and now there was a toddler in the mix. It all came to a head one night when Lisa was two; she had wet herself and wouldn’t stop crying. Lewis went after her but Lana got in his way, he floored her with a punch and then went to watch TV. Lana put Lisa in my arms and told to me to go to the neighbors. As I left I saw her take a gun from a drawer and walk to the living room. I heard the shots before I reached the neighbors’ front steps.”

“Your stepmother killed Lewis” Len asked.

“Yes and then herself” answered Leo, “Lana was a sweet woman and all she ever wanted to be was a wife and mother. Like my mother she was not mentally stable, I think Lewis looked for women like that, he felt they would be easier to control. Maybe she thought killing herself would free us from the nightmare that was our life or maybe she couldn’t face what she had done.”

“What happened to you and Lisa, did you go into the system?”

“For a very short time, an older couple who had known my mother and hated my father, offered to adopt us so we could stay together. It was very lucky for me because preteen boys are not that adoptable. They had a daughter who was married to a fireman, Mike is their son. I guess you could say that technically I am Mike’s uncle."

“But we don’t mention that very often, do we Leo?” Mike and the rest of the group had returned from eating. Mike perched on the side of Leo’s chair and draped his arm across his husband’s shoulder, “Len was only twelve when he joined our family and I was fourteen, we would see each other at holidays and other gatherings. In a few years we knew we were meant to be together. Our parents wanted us to take things slow because we were both still young.”

“So we took things slow” continued Leo, “I went to college and got degrees in computer science and business and Mike went to the Central City Fire Academy.”

“I guess you could say fire is in both Mike’s and Mick’s blood” Lisa snickered.

“We got married, shortly after Len graduated” said Mike, “Leo got a job in the Mayor’s office and soon became indispensable. When the old Mayor retired he endorsed Leo as his replacement and Leo won in a landslide, the youngest mayor in the state.”

“And Mike became one of the youngest fire captains” countered Len, “but our lives were not complete, we wanted children and I wanted to be the type of father to a child that my father wasn’t.”

“I saw the picture of your kids” said Lisa, “they look like me and Mick, how were they conceived?”

They were conceived by in vitro fertilization using Lisa’s eggs and Mike’s sperm, and then they were carried by a surrogate” answered Len. “Lisa is bringing them soon so you will get to meet them.”

“Now if we are done with the stories” said Harry a little testily, “Doctor Morikawa has the OR consents for you two need to sign.”

The doctor sat between the two Snarts. “First let me say, Mr. Snart, you are in magnificent condition for a man your age, the Mayor couldn’t have gotten a better donor.”

Len smiled and squeezed Mick’s hand, “I owe it all to my partner and a friend named Gideon.”

“All right” said Dr. Morikawa, “You two will be taken to one large operating room. Mr. Snart, we will remove a lobe of your liver through a four inch incision below what we call the bikini line, after the lobe is removed we will close you up with self-absorbing sutures and staples. Mayor Snart your bad liver will be removed and the lobe will be put in its place, we will attach the blood vessels to your new liver and close you up in the same manner. Both your livers will start to regenerate immediately; it will usually take six to eight weeks for full regeneration.”

“Will Doc Snow be assisting in the surgeries” asked Mick.

“Dr. Snow will be present in the OR and will be observing the procedure.”

“What happens after the surgery” asked Lisa.

“Both the patients will spend the night in ICU and then return to this room the next day. As I said before, Nurse Mardon and I will be staying with the patients around the clock for the first two days. Their total hospital stay should last five to six days.”

“How long will my recovery take” asked Len, “when can I go back to work?”

“How physically active is your work” asked Dr. Morikawa.

“You could say it consists of long periods of inactivity interspersed with short periods of insane levels of physical activity.”

“I’m not going to even pretend to understand what that means” said the Doctor, “but you should be able to return to your normal activity in four to six weeks. You will be checking in with me every few weeks during your recovery.”

“I assume my recovery time will be the same” asked Leo.

“Yes it will be Mr. Mayor, now if there are no further questions I need you both to sign the operative consent forms.”

Len and Leo signed the papers.

“I will need you two to change into hospital gowns” said Shawna, “Then I will insert two IV’s, they will be for fluids and the general anesthesia. We will take you down in about thirty minutes.”

Before the two Snarts could get up to change, Lisa, Harlan, and The Reverend Mardon came into the room. Lisa was carrying a squirmy baby Morgan. Harlan walked up to Len summoning all the dignity that a four year could summon.

“Hello, Uncle Len, I am Harlan and this is my sister Morgan, she can’t talk yet. We would like to thank you for coming here to save our Daddy’s life and we want to welcome you and Uncle Mick into our family.” Harlan looked around at all the adults. “Did I do all right?”

Len crouched down in front of the child, “you did great kid.” Harlan threw himself into Len’s arms. Harlan then turned to Mick and held out his hand, “pleased to meet you, Uncle Mick.”

Mick hauled the child up into his arms, “please to meet you, too, Kid.”

Leo and Mike beamed with happiness as they watched their counterparts interact with their son. Then they noticed the two Lisa’s staring at each other, one clad in tight black leather and high heels with long brown hair and one in a sweater, jeans and sneakers with short brown curls. “She looks like me” they both said pointing at each other.

“Excuse me” Mardon stepped forward, “I am Reverend Mardon, but please call me Clyde. I want to echo everyone’s gratitude for you coming here to save our dear friend. You are a good and noble man and it would be an honor for me to say a prayer for you and your family.”

“You can do that, Rev, if Len says okay cause he’s Jewish” said Mick before Len could respond, “but then I want you to do something else.” Mick took Len’s hand in his, “I want you to marry us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope I didn't bore anyone with hospital talk. You can the girl out of the hospital but you can't take the hospital out of the girl. My gratitude to everyone who reads, comments and gives kudos, you're the ones who keeps me at this.


	8. A Wedding and a Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Leo have their surgery, new bonds are formed between the families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest to write for some reason, but I am happy with the results and I hope you are, too. The last chapter, the epilogue, will be up in a few minutes

Len looked at Mick in surprise, “Do you mean it Mick? You’re not just saying this because I’m going under the knife?”

Mick grinned and pulled a leather pouch from one of his pockets, he poured the contents into his big palm. There were four pairs of platinum wedding bands of different designs. One pair was shiny, one pair was brushed, and two pairs were etched with intricate designs.

“I picked these up at Tiffany’s when we were fixing time in New York” said Mick, “pick the pair you like the best and we can donate the others.”

Len could not remember ever feeling so surprised. He looked over the rings and settled on a pair that was etched with interlocking circles that went around the band. He held that pair up.

“Together forever” he whispered looking into Mick’s eyes.

“Does that mean you’re saying yes” asked Mick.

Len nodded and pulled Mick into a long kiss. “Even if we can’t be married on our own earth we can be married here.”

“If you stop being criminals” said Caitlin, “maybe you can get married on our earth, too.”

Len and Mick just rolled their eyes and their Lisa snickered. 

“I’ll call Mark and ask him to bring a marriage license to the hospital tomorrow” said Leo. “Since I am the chief official of this city, I will okay the signing of the license a day after the ceremony. Clyde, you may proceed.”

Len and Mick stood facing each other. The rest of the little group stood behind the two, while Clyde stood smiling in front of them. Len handed the two rings he chose to Lisa.

“Dearly beloved” began Clyde, “we gather here today to join these two men in Holy Matrimony. I assume no one here has any objections, alright then would you gents like me to use the standard vows or would you like to do your own?”

“I got this Rev” said Len, he took Mick’s hand. “You saved my life when I was fourteen and you’ve been standing up for me ever since. I know we’ve had our differences but we always fought our way back to each other, sometimes literally. Now I’m going to stick to you like glue.”

Len smiled at his love. “I Len take you Mick to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer till death do us part.” He took the ring from Lisa and slipped it on Mick’s finger.

Mick rubbed his hand over his shaved head, “Dammit Boss, now I got to think of something to say. Okay, I guess when I took you prisoner and beat the crap out of you that wasn’t very loving, but you never should have knocked me out in future Star City, or knocked me out when you marooned me, or when you took my place in oculus.”

Suddenly Mick looked like a light bulb just went off above his head, “I just realized something, all those times you knocked me out was to save me, because you loved me.” Len smiled and nodded.

Mick grabbed both of Len’s hands, “Lenny, those eighteen months without you were the worst in my life. When I was sober I wanted to die, when I was drunk I would see you.” He took the ring from Lisa and shoved it on Len’s finger. “You’re my husband now and forever. For better, worse, richer, poorer, all that stuff and don’t you dare die on me again.”

Mick grabbed Len into a crushing embrace and planted a long passionate kiss on his lips, while the small company clapped and cheered. 

Reverend Mardon smiled, “I now pronounce you husbands for life and I guess I don’t need to say you may kiss the groom.”

“But, unfortunately” said Dr. Morikawa, “I have to say it’s time for surgery. Mr. Snart and Mayor Snart please change into your hospital gowns.”

Shawna ushered the group out of the room so the men could change. 

“I’m not taking off my wedding ring” Len yelled through the door.

“You don’t have to” Shawna replied.

Dr. Morikawa and Caitlin headed to the OR while the rest waited outside. In the room the two Snarts changed from their clothes to the hospital gowns. Len was having trouble tying his gown in the back so Leo came over to help him. After Leo tied Len’s gown he turned him around and gave him a quick embrace.

“Thank you, again, for this wonderful gift you are giving me” Leo said in a voice thick with emotion, “I can never pay you back, but the most I can do is to echo Harlan’s words and welcome you and your family into ours. Our home is yours whenever you would like to visit and to stay as long as you wish. Will you let me do that, brother?”

Len paused to wipe something from his eyes, “I would be honored” he said, “and I am sure Lisa and Mick will feel the same.”

The two Snarts came out of the room and got on the OR carts; they were hugged and kissed by their sisters and husbands. Clyde and Harry shook their hands and the group followed the transport techs to the door of holding area. Shawna was waiting for them there.

“The surgical waiting room is just down the hall” she said. “The doctor will talk to you there after surgery. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

Clyde excused himself to visit some of his congregation who were hospitalized and Harry slipped away to call Star Lab. The husbands and sisters entered the waiting room and collapsed onto sofas. The two sisters filled each other in on their lives, Earth One Lisa offered to give the other a fashion makeover. Mike and Mick reached into their pockets and each pulled out a flask, they both took a quick drink and made to pass their flask to the other. They stopped mid pass, stared at the flasks and each other and started to laugh. With these few simple actions a new family was formed.

…

Len woke up to the bright lights of the recovery room. He had a moment of panic but it was relieved when Caitlin took his hand.

“You’re in the recovery room, Len everything went as expected.”

“How’s Leo” Len asked.

He’s fine” answered Caitlin, “he’s just waking up, too. You will both be going to the ICU in a few minutes.”

“When can I see Mick?”

Caitlin laughed, “He’s right outside that door, they almost had to call security because he kept trying to get in to the recovery room. Fortunately Lisa was able to calm him down.”

The orderly pushed Len’s cart through the recovery room doors and sure enough, there was Mick. He grabbed one of Len’s hands causing Len to wince a bit. 

“Are you okay Buddy” Mick asked.

“I’m fine, you big idiot, now come down here” Len pulled Mick’s face down to his and kissed him lightly on the lips, “now go and wait where they tell you to and I’ll see you again when I get settled.”

Len and Leo were taken to the ICU and were placed in cubicles next to each other. Leo noticed that Len was grimacing in pain, trying to find a comfortable position. 

“Push the button for the PCA pump” said Leo, “It will give you a dose of pain medication.”

“No” said Len, “I rather keep my wits about me.”

“You’re the hero of Central City, Len” said Mike coming into the ICU and taking his place next to Leo, “and you got Mick to guard you, I think you can afford to relax a little.”

“That’s right” said Mick taking his place, “push the damn button.”

Len sighed and gave himself a dose of morphine, relief coursed through his body.  
“You can do that whenever you want” said Leo, “the machine won’t let you overdose.”

“How do you know that” asked Len.

“Because I was paying attention when the nurse instructed us” Leo pushed his own button and closed his eyes.”

After about fifteen minutes the rest of the group came to check on the patients. Caitlin asked Harry to send her back to Earth One so she could update Team Flash and the Rogues. Mark called Mike and asked him to find the doctor and meet him outside the hospital for a press conference on the Mayor’s condition. 

“I’ll be back in a few” Mike said as he kissed Leo gently, “and Lisa is here if you need anything.”

Lisa accessed the Central City News feed and they watched the news conference. Dr. Morikawa described the operation in layman terms and praised the selflessness of the Mayor’s long lost brother in donating part of his liver.

“Mayor Snart will be recovering for four to six weeks” Mark said, “and I will be acting Mayor till then. I know you all join me in sending our prayers and thoughts to our Mayor and his generous donor.”

Mark left without taking any questions and was soon standing at the ICU door. Leo waved him in. Mark walked up to Leo’s bed and took his hand.

“I’ll only stay a second” Mark said, “Good God Leo, you look better already.”

“You can thank my brother for that” Leo replied.

Mark turned to do just that, but Len pretended to be asleep. 

“I’ll let him get his rest” said Mark, “but I’m thinking Key to The City, or some sort of plaque. Now, Leo, I don’t even want you to think about work. The city will be fine; I’ll keep it running till you get back.” Mark said his goodbyes to Mike and Lisa and left.

“Why did you pretend to be asleep” Leo asked.

“Same reason Mick and Lisa cut out; if you knew our Mark you would know this Mark is just too weird.”

After a few more hours Dr. Morikawa suggested the visitors should go home. “Shawna and I will be here as well as the ICU staff and you all need your rest, too.”

“You two need to come home with us” said Mike to Mick and Lisa, “we got plenty of food and plenty of space. I was planning on making ribs tonight.”

“Go on you two” said Len, “I’ll be fine and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“It’s our wedding night” grumbled Mick.

“We got the rest of our lives” said Len, “and we can’t do anything anyways.”

Mick pulled the curtain around Len’s bed, crouched down next to him and took his hand, “Lenny when I got these rings I thought about all the things I would do to you and all the things you would do to me on our wedding night. Now we can’t do any of it.”

Len kissed the palm of Mick’s hand and laid it against his cheek, “I’m sure we can make arrangements for you to stay with me tonight.”

Leo talked to the on call administrator and soon a Lazy Boy was placed next to Len’s bed. The others left and the two newlyweds soon fell asleep holding hands. The Lazy Boy did not make the most comfortable bed and Mick would wake up frequently. When he did he would look over at the man sleeping next to him. Len had his hands crossed over his chest and he had a small smile on his face. Mike decided he never had seen anyone as beautiful as his husband.

“You’re mine Lenny” he whispered, “and I’m yours. Nobody and nothing will ever come between us ever again.”

…

The next day Len was moved back to his regular room and the visitors from Earth One arrived. Len had barely settled in when a familiar flash of lightning appeared in his room. Len winced in pain as he found his arms full of Barry Allen.

“Len, I’m so glad you’re okay, I know Caitlin said it was a low risk surgery, but I also know how things can go wrong.”

“Relax, Kid” Len smiled, “I’m fine, and I’m a married man now.”

“With an insanely jealous husband” Mick growled from the door.

“I’m sorry” Barry stammered, flashing to the other side of the room, “We’re just friends.”

“Relax” Mick laughed, “Just kidding, Sparky.”

A reassured Barry ventured back to Len’s bedside, “Hartley and Cisco are outside and they are actually not trying to kill each other.”

“They can come in” said Mick, “but they better behave.”

The two geniuses enter the room, Hartley pushed in front of Cisco to get to Len first. “Oh Captain, my captain” he began formally but then he started to whine, “I wanted to come with to rescue you but they wouldn’t let me.”

“Hush up and get over here” Len said as he pulled Hartley into a fatherly hug, “I know how you feel.”

“Good to see you again, Snart” said Cisco, “glad everything turned out okay.”

“Thanks Cisco and you can call me Len.” Len then turned back to Hartley, so where’s Axel, I thought he would be with you.”

“He was afraid he would meet his doppelgänger or his father’s doppelgänger, he would like to visit if he knows they’re not here.”

“I’ll have the Mayor look into that. Now I’m supposed to go for a walk, we can stop in next door and visit Leo and Mike.”

The group from Earth One walked down the hall and found Leo, Mike and their visitors in the patient lounge. The Mardon Brothers were there along with Shawna and Harry. Clyde was dressed in his minister garb which caused Hartley to emit a small gasp of surprise. Leo introduced his three guests to Barry and Hartley.

“I think Mark better stay away from here” said Hartley. “Seeing his dead brother’s doppelgänger married to his girlfriend might push him over the edge.”

“Agreed” said Len, “so, Leo, where is my sister and your sister? I thought they would be here.”

“They took the kids and went shopping” answered Leo, “I think the shopping bug is one of a few things they have in common.”

Hartley nudged Len gently and Len said to Leo, “I was wondering if any of you could tell me the location a few more of my Rogues’ doppelgängers? I already know about Mark and Shawna but I also need info on Roy Bivolo, Alex Walker” Len received another nudge, “and Hartley Rathaway.”

“Roy is quite the famous local artist” answered Mike. “He just recently funded a wonderful children’s exhibit at the art museum.”

“Dr. Hartley Rathaway is an instructor at the High School of Math and Science” continued Harry, “he brings his students to Star Lab for field trips. He is such a charming and intelligent young man.”

“Too bad your counterpart on our earth didn’t think the same” grumbled Hartley, “what about Axel?”

Nobody spoke for a moment, and then Leo cleared his throat and began, “it’s a very sad story. Axel Walker was the son of a criminal known as the Trickster, he was one of the most violent and depraved people that this city had ever seen. After he was caught and put away we discovered that he had a son. We did not know where the mother was, so one of our detectives, Joe West, took him in. He was making wonderful progress till the Trickster escaped from prison and kidnapped him; we searched for weeks but could not find him. Joe blamed himself and soon quit the force.”

“He became a lounge singer and was murdered” said Cisco, “we were here when that happened.”

“It was a terrible thing” said Mike, “he was a good man and a good friend.”

“Both Axel and his father resurfaced a few years later” continued Leo, “I don’t know what he did to that poor boy but he was as twisted as his father. They went on a crime and killing streak that lasted for weeks. Finally the Trickster was killed and Axel was captured, he was only seventeen but he was tried as an adult and sentenced to life in prison. A few months after he was incarcerated he was beaten to death by several other prisoners.”

The group heard a small cry and Mick pulled Hartley into a comforting embrace, “that doesn’t mean that will happen to our Axel, Piper.”

“Do you know where the Trickster from your world is” asked Leo.

“He disappeared a few years ago, we’re hoping he’s gone for good” said Barry.

“He better stay disappeared” snarled Len, “if he ever returns my face and cold gun will be the last things he ever sees.”

“Excuse me, Barry” said Hartley softly, “can you go back to the portal and bring Axel over? He is waiting at our Star Lab.”

“Of course” Barry replied. He sped off and arrived a few minutes later with a dazed Axel in his arms.

“Daddy Len” said Axel, as he gently hugged Len, “stop leaving us.”

Len returned the hug then held Axel by the shoulders, “I won’t leave again but you have to promise me something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Promise me if your father ever returns or tries to contact you, you will run away from him and run straight to me.”

Axel giggled, “The Trickster isn’t my father anymore, Daddy Len, you are.”

Hartley turned Axel around took both his hands, “and remember you can tell us, tell me anything, I’m in it for the long haul.”

Axel picked Hartley up and twirled him around till they both fell in a heap in the floor, “I love you, too, Piper Pooh.”

Hartley stood up, looking a little embarrassed. “Alex, let me introduce you to the rest of the people here.”

…

The two Snarts’ recovery continued without a hitch. Len ordered the rest of the Rogues, except for Mick, to stay on Earth One; he would be home soon enough anyway. Len developed an intense curiosity about Earth Two history and poured over books, videos, and anything he could find on the internet. He was amazed how subtle differences in single events had drastically changed their history in comparison to his world. 

Mick was thrilled to find out that the Central City Fire Department cadets would be having their equipment tests this week. This involved setting condemned buildings on fire and having the cadets extinguish the blaze. Leo ordered that Mike would be in charge of all the fire setting assisted by Mick. Mike was surprised at all the ingenuous ways the arsonist had for starting fires. He couldn’t wait till the cadets tried to figure out how each fire was started. He was certain that a few of the fire causes would remain a mystery. 

Dr. Morikawa decided to release Len a day early; Len was getting anxious to return to his own earth and promised to spend the next spend twenty-four hours in the Star Lab med bay on Earth one under Caitlin’s watch. Leo was able to take a medicar over to the lab to say goodbye to Len and Mick.

“It’s rare that a politician is at a loss for words” joked Leo, “I’m really going to miss you, Len.”

Len gently patted Leo’s stomach, “you’ll always have a little piece of me with you.”

“Mike stepped forward, “I could apologize for the rest of my life and it still would not be enough to forgive what I tried to do to you.”

Len took Mike’s hand, “I forgave you days ago, I would have done no less to save Mick.”

“It took me a little longer but I forgive you, too” said Mick, “letting me start all those fires helped.”

“Time to go” said Harry from behind the controls, “Team Flash is waiting for you on the other side.”

Leo gave Len a gentle hug, “Please come back to visit.”

“We will” promised Len as he and his husband stepped through the portal to join their friends waiting on the other side.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special visit. All's well that ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, I'm sad and happy

EARTH TWO: OCTOBER 

Leo had decided to walk to work this morning, enjoying the crisp autumn air. His recovery was complete. Len’s liver donation had grown to normal size and there was no need for Leo to take any antirejection drugs. As he walked his mind drifted to thoughts of Len and Mick. He wondered how they were doing.

The pair had dutifully returned for Len’s post op visits with Dr. Morikawa, but the pair had not visited since the Doctor declared that Len was completely recovered and that was over six months ago. Harry would check regularly with Team Flash to make sure Len and his Rogues were alive and well. He mulled over the ideal of going to the other earth himself and paying his brother a surprise visit. While he was mentally chewing on this thought when he got a call, it was Harry.

“Your brother and his husband just came through the portal they want me to take them to your place, is that all right?”

“Sure” replied Leo smiling into his phone, “Mike is home today I’ll let him know to expect them.”

Leo called his office to reschedule the few appointments he had for the day and then turned back towards his house. When Leo got home his visitors had already arrived. Mick was showing Harlan how to operate a shiny golden robot with flashing red eyes and Len was on the floor with Morgan rolling around a ball that flashed multicolored lights and chimed when touched. There were two duffle bags on the floor. Leo heard Mike in the kitchen and smelled bacon and pancakes. 

“Presents made by Cisco and Hartley” said Len rolling the ball towards Morgan making her squeal with delight. “Thought we would stay and visit for a little while if that’s okay with you two.”

“There will be a big fight on our earth” said Mick, “Team Flash, some idiots from Starling City, our old group and some heroes from another earth will be going up against a group of aliens called the Dominators. I was there during that fight; so I have to leave so I don’t bump into myself.”

“I was still in the time stream” said Len “so I can’t be there either. I hope Team Flash can look shocked enough when they hear I’m dead.”

“Pease stay as long as you like” said Leo, “I take it you win.”

“We beat their asses” said Mick, “sorry about saying that in front of the kids.”

“We were going to take the kids apple picking on Saturday” said Mike, serving up breakfast, “but now we can all go together today.”

“I’m not really an outside in the daylight kind of person” said Len.

“Please Uncle Len” said Harlan, “it’ll be more fun with you and Uncle Mick.”

Len picked the boy up. “Sure, you talked me into it, Squirt.”

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart” said Mick, “I’ll protect you from the big bad apple trees.”

“Were not going to OZ, Mick” replied Len with a grin.

...

Surprisingly, Len had a wonderful time. They picked two full bushels of apples, played hide and seek in the orchard and had a picnic lunch. They bought newly pressed cider, sausages, cheese, fresh bread and donuts from the orchard store and Mike had packed several bottles of hard cider.

“What are you going to do with all those apples” asked Mick.

“I make apple sauce, apple butter, pies, breads, jellies and I just found a recipe for apple brandy” said Mike, “you can help if you want.”

“As long as I get a cut of the take” answered Mick.

It was dusk by the time they got home. Leo put the kids down for a nap and Mike dragged Mick into the kitchen to start on some apple bread for breakfast. Leo looked around and realized that Len was gone; he did a quick search and found him sitting on the steps of the front porch. Leo sat down next to him and laid his arm over Len’s shoulder.

“Are you okay, Len” he asked.

Len leaned back into Leo’s side, “When I was a kid I had a favorite book. It was really a girl’s book called ‘Little Women’. It was about four sisters who came of age during the Civil War, a war your earth was smart enough to avoid. These sisters lived through terrible losses but they helped and loved each other and in the end they and their husbands became a strong loving family. I read that book over and over again; I got comfort from it even though I figured I would never have that life.”

Leo pulled Len close, “I think you’re wrong, I think you have that life right now. You have brothers, sisters, a husband and friends, who truly love you; I know Mike and I do.”

Len stood and offered a hand up to Leo, “I think your right, brother. By the way, do you have the makings for some hot cocoa?”

“Yep” answered Leo holding the front door open, “with whipped cream, mini marshmallows and maybe a shot of chocolate rum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this story. It didn't seem to have the following that my Barry/Len stories had, but that's okay. This was a story I needed to write for me.
> 
> P.S. If you liked this story you may like the holiday sequel 'The First Annual Snart-Rory Hanukkah Celebration with Special Guests from Earth Two'

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I don't mind criticism it helps me be better. I will try to answer everybody.


End file.
